Gakuen Alice Academy
by milkchocolatehot64
Summary: i suck at summaries. stories are good thow. rewrote the episodes with a new character of mine. also have my own episodes. natsumeXmikan gonna be together and rukaXhotaru.
1. New Student or Not: What's Your Alice?

Gakuen Alice Academy #1: New Student or Not: What's Your Alice?

It was a regular school day in Alice Academy. Everyone was everywhere, literally. The kids were floating, drawing on the walls, everywhere. They wore there regular school uniforms. Mikan, the still one star, was starring into space, thinking of her best friend Hotaru.

Mikan: 'I wonder how Hotaru is doing. I hope she's alright and comes back soon.'

As the doors opened, the substitute teacher and a new student walked in. He wore a white hat, the boys' school uniform, and he wore an expression that was mixed with anger, sadness, depression, and annoyance. His eyes were the color silver-brown, but the part that touched the pupil was crimson. It was kind of weird, jet also amazingly beautiful.

Mikan: 'Who's that? He reminds me of Natsume.'  
Teacher: "Class, we have a new student today everyone. Please, be nice to him. Okay?"

After he spoke, the class started throwing trash at the both of them. The teacher covered his head in fear while the new kid just dodged everything they threw at him. He looked at the teacher.

Kid: "What a joke. And you call yourself a teacher."  
Teacher: "Well then, you can just sit in the back."  
Kid: "Whatever."

The teacher ran out of the class while the new kid walked to the back of the classroom. Everybody had stopped throwing trash and was now whispering about him as he passed. He looked at them as he walked to the back. When he got there, he took a seat next to Natsume who had a book over his head. Yuu Tobita walked up to him with a smile.

Yuu Tobita: "Hay there. My name is Yuu Tobita, class representative, but everybody just calls me the president."  
Mikan: "And I'm Mikan Sakura."

He just stared at them.

Yuu Tobita: "What's your name?"  
Kid: "Shinto. Natsuma Shinto; age 10."

Everyone gasped and whispered. He looked around at them. Natsume took the book of his face and looked at him.

Natsume: 'That name… this kid… he seems so familiar. Why?'  
Natsuma: "What are they whispering?"  
Yuu Tobita: "Oh, sorry. It's probably because your name sounds like Natsumes'."

His eyes met with Natsumes'. The room was quiet for a while. The both of them stopped breathing, eyes locked on each other, wide in astonishment.

Natsuma: 'It… it can't be… could it? No, it isn't. He's dead.'  
Yuu Tobita: "Um, Natsuma, sorry to tell you, but hats aren't allowed in the school."  
Natsuma: "Sorry, but I never take off my dads' hat."  
Mikan: "Why not? Won't he want it back?"  
Natsuma: "I doubt he'd want anything from me. He's dead."

He said it with such a strait face and emotionless expression and voice. Everyone gasped in astonishment and sadness. They felt sorry for him, even Natsume, but he didn't show.

Yuu Tobita: "I'm so sorry Natsuma."  
Natsume: "Who cares?"  
Mikan: "Natsume!!"  
Natsuma: "Well, apparently not a rude, arrogant kid with nothing else better to do than loath everything and everyone."

Everyone gasped in fear. No one talked to Natsume that way since Mikan came to the school. Natsume looked at him, still with no expression. Suddenly, Natsuma was lifted into the air. He was a little shocked until he saw the kid who was doing it.

Mochu: "Hay new kid, that no way to talk to Mr. Hyuuga. You should show some respect."  
Natsuma: "Whatever."

The kid started throwing him around the room. He made him hit the ceiling, windows, and walls. Natsuma was dusty, dirty, and hurting, but said nothing. Everyone starred at him in aw as he kept a straight face.

Yuu Tobita: "Hay what's wrong with you people!? You shouldn't do that to a new student! Natsume, make him stop! We shouldn't use our powers for this sort of thing!"  
Sumiree: "Now why would you want him to stop?"  
Yuu Tobita: "Sumiree?"  
Sumiree: "I've been watching him, thinking he had an alice like the rest of us, but what's his problem, calling Natsume such names. This punishment is way too good for him."  
Wakako: "You're totally right Sumiree. He was rude and the Natsume/ Ruka fan club members demand justice for his disrespect."

Natsume was watching them from the corner of his eyes.

Natsume: "Let him down."  
Mochu: "Sure Natsume."  
Sumiree: "You know, I think Natsume's sweet and generous side is a wonderful charm."  
Wakako: "Yes. I completely agree with you there. He's the best."

The boy let Natsuma down. When he touched the floor, his legs gave out and he fell to his left knee and held his left arm. Yuu Tobita and Mikan ran to his side.

Yuu Tobita: "Natsuma…. your arm."

It was broken.

Mikan: "Are you okay, Natsuma?"  
Natsuma: "I'm fine. Move."

They were confused, but moved anyway. He struggled to get up on his feet, but did. Natsume starred at him in somewhat fascination.

Natsuma: "Hay girlies, you won't think he was being too generous when you here this."

He put his hand on his shoulder and, with one quick push; he popped his shoulder back into place.

Natsuma: "AAAHHHHH!!"

Everyone gasped and flinched at the pain the scream caused them and what they saw. Natsumes' eyes were a little wide as well. Natsuma fell to his knees again in pain. Yuu Tobita and Mikan came to his side again. He was trying to control his trembling.

Yuu Tobita: "Are you alright?"  
Natsuma: "I'm fine."  
Natsume: "Hay new kid, tell me what's your alice anyway?"

He looked at Natsume and everyone else in the class.

Natsuma: "Why should I tell you? What makes you think you have the right to ask me?"  
Mochu: "Why you…"

Natsume snapped his fingers and Natsuma was lifted into the air again. This time, he wasn't surprised. He just let himself be lifted into the air while holding his arm, still in pain.

Yuu Tobita: "You're not allowed to use your powers for that sort of thing! You could be expelled for that!"  
Mochu: "I'll be expelled? You just try it. I'd be happy to leave this place."  
Yuu Tobita: "But we've been brought to this school to help contribute to the happiness of ordinary people around the world!"  
Mochu: "Oh why are you so naive? The adults have brought us to this place for one reason; to take advantage of our special abilities and you know that as well as I do."  
Yuu Tobita: "I don't use my special ability to bully people around!"  
Mochu: "Get out of my face teachers pet!"

He pushed him on the ground. Natsuma saw this and got upset. He moved so his feet were under him, but, when he did that, he felt pain in his arm. He held it tight.

Mochu: "So why don't you use your alice to help your friend up there or are you afraid to use it without the teachers' permission? Hay you, why don't you use your alice to get away from there, if you can?!"

Natsuma starred at him through his left eye with anger.

Koko: "This kid has no clue who he's dealing with. My power is so great, it could kill everyone if I let it out, but that's it. I'm afraid. I'm afraid it'll happen again. I've hurt too many people already and… hay, wait a minute. That kid, he's reading my mind."  
Natsuma: "Great, just what I need, a mind reader in my head."  
Yuu Tobita: "Stop that right now!"

He tackled him to the ground. Natsuma started to fall head first towards the ground. He had been so close to the ceiling and, since it was a big school, the ceiling was extremely high. Everyone gasped in fear at the incredible speed he was falling at. Natsume even looked a little scared for him. While he fell, he did some back flips. As he flipped, Natsume thought he saw something.

Natsume: 'His hand, it's… glowing?'

He landed on his feet on the ground, everyone whispered in astonishment. He let go of his arm and stretched it out, swinging it around himself. Everyone whispered some more.

Sumiree: "I can't believe it. This kid says his power would hurt us? How do we know that he has a power anyway? What the heck is he even doing at this academy? It's just not normal. I don't understand it. I bet he doesn't even have an alice."  
Wakako: "Maybe he snuck in here pretending he had an alice. I bet he used some weird trick to get in here."  
Natsuma: "You stupid girls."  
Sumiree: "What did you say!?"  
Wakako: "How dare you. You can't talk to us like that."

He looked at them both with emotionless, yet anger filled eyes. They were a little scared.

Natsuma: "Just because I don't want to show you my alice doesn't mean that I don't have one. I don't have to show you if I don't want to. It's my choice. If I wanted to, I could take you both on right here, right now at the same time."  
Sumiree: "Then prove it."  
Natsuma: "What're you talking about?"  
Sumiree: "Use your alice on me. I won't move or use mine on you. So show us your alice."

He looked at her with an intense stare.

Natsuma: "What part of I don't want to don't you understand you idiots?!"  
Sumiree: "I knew it. You're either too scarred or have no power at all."  
Natsuma: "Whatever. Believe what you want. You'll all find out sooner or later."

They were confused about what he had said. He started to walk out the class, but stopped.

Natsuma: "Oh, and what I said earlier, about a rude, arrogant, I wasn't talking about him, I was talking about myself you idiots."

He walked out of the classroom and in the hallways, leaving everyone speechless.

Natsume: 'I wasn't imaginating it. His hand did glow. It healed his arm. He's not holding it anymore.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**(IN THE HALLWAY)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narumi-sensei was walking through the hallway when Sumiree and her gang walked up to him.

Narumi-sensei: "Huh, what's wrong with Natsuma? He just started today."  
Sumiree: "Well first off, he wouldn't tell us what his special power is. Then, he had the nerve to make fun of us."  
Narumi-sensei: "Oh really?"  
Sumiree: "Narumi-sensei, tell us something. Does Natsuma really have an alice?"  
Narumi-sensei: "Yes, I think he does."  
Wakako: "You think?"  
Narumi-sensei: "Well, the thing is, I've never seen him use his alice, but mine or anyone else's doesn't seem to work on him."  
Girl #1: "Can you admit somebody to the school just because you think so and you're not entirely sure?"  
Narumi-sensei: "Well, he's only been admitted provisionally for now."  
Sumiree: "Only provisionally? So, how could he be permitted permanently here?"  
Narumi-sensei: "Good question."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**(BACK IN CLASS)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuma had walked back to the class. He didn't look as bad as when he left. He had somehow cleaned up. When he opened the doors and walked in, everyone starred at him again.

Natsuma: 'I really hate when people stare at me.'

He walked up towards his seat.

Natsume: "Hay new kid, I heard you won't become a permanent student here if you can't fit in with us in the next week."  
Natsuma: 'Great. How did he find out?'  
Natsume: "And by the looks of things, you're not headed off to a very good start."  
Sumiree: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

He just starred at them while giving a glare to Sumiree, making her shut up.

Natsume: "You know if you really do have a real alice, then I might think about giving you a chance to prove it to me."  
Natsuma: "What did you have in mind?"  
Natsume: "You see those northern forests out there? If you can go into the forest and come back here safely, I'll believe that you have a real alice."  
Natsuma: "The northern woods huh? Sounds like fun."  
Yuu Tobita: "No Natsuma. You can't go in the woods. It's too dangerous."  
Mikan: "He's right. I had to do the same thing when I first came here."  
Natsuma: "How bad was it?"  
Yuu Tobita: "There lives this stuffed bear called Mr. Bear. He protects the forest. He's the strongest bear ever. Mikan almost died when she got into a fight with him."  
Mikan: "There's also this giant chicken that lives there."  
Yuu Tobita: "And since it's still only morning, it hasn't eaten yet."  
Natsuma: "Really?"

He looked at them.

Natsume: "No one is forcing you to go. If you don't wanna, you can just leave the school right now."  
Yuu Tobita: "No way."  
Natsume: "So, you gonna do it?"  
Natsuma: "Ya. I'll go."  
Natsume: "Since you're new and don't know the place, I'll let you take someone with you."  
Mikan: "I'll go with you."  
Yuu Tobita: "Me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**(IN THE OFFICE)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narumi-sensei and the other teachers were drinking tea and talking.

Narumi-sensei: "I wonder how Natsuma is doing. Some of the kids didn't seem to like him very much just because he won't show them his alice."  
Serina: "Do you know what his alice is?"  
Narumi-sensei: "Not really, but my alice doesn't seem to work on him just like Mikan."  
Misaki: "Do you think he may have the same alice as her?"  
Narumi-sensei: "I don't know, but hopefully we'll find out after the entrance exam."  
Misaki: "Isn't the entrance exam just for him to blend in with the class?"  
Narumi-sensei: "Not really. That may have been what I said at first, but I thought since he reminded me of Natsume, I'd let him give the exam for me. Like when Mikan came here. If he wants to gives him the assignment, I'll let it be his entrance exam. At least while he's on the assignment, Natsume won't do anything crazy or burn down the place."  
Misaki: "I think it's the way you do things that gets to Natsume the most."  
Serina: "Narumi don't you think it's a bit dangerous?"  
Narumi-sensei: "Hmm?"  
Serina: "You're risking this young kid's life just to see if the academy wants him to stay here. What if something happens to him?"  
Narumi-sensei: "Don't worry. If it gets too dangerous, we'll just go in and get Natsuma out of the forest. Plus, he's not just some young kid. This could be very important. Not just for the academy. I think he can have a big effect on our friend Natsume's future as well."  
Serina: "Really? What are you thinking?"  
Narumi-sensei: "Well, we never know what's gonna happen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**(IN THE FOREST)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuma, Mikan, and Yuu Tobita were walking through the woods.

Natsuma: "So this is the northern forest."  
Yuu Tobita: "We should be really careful in here."

It wasn't that bad. They were walking when they found Mr. Bears house. They all stopped when they came to the clearing of Mr. Bear's house.

Natsuma: "Is that it?"  
Yuu Tobita: "Ya, that's Mr. Bear's house."

Suddenly, Mr. Bear appeared from behind his house. Yuu Tobita and Mikan screamed.

Yuu Tobita: "RUN!!"

They both ran behind some trees as Mr. Bear came after them. Natsuma never moved until he prepped for a punch.

Yuu Tobita and Mikan: "WATCH OUT!!"

Just as Mr. Bear had made his punch, Natsuma moved his head. Yuu Tobita and Mikan were both shocked. No one had ever dodged an attack. Mr. Bear kept punching and kicking and every time, Natsuma would dodge each and every one of them.

Mikan: "We have to help him, but how?"

Yuu Tobita looked around and spotted a bucket of water.

Yuu Tobita: "Natsuma, throw the water on him! He won't be able to move anymore!"

Natsuma nodded, did a back flip, grabbed the bucket, and through the water on him. Mr. Bear started to wobble and fell down. Yuu Tobita and Mikan ran over to him.

Yuu Tobita: "Come on! He'll only be like that for a while!"

They ran away from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**(BACK IN CLASS)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boy #3: "Hay, do you think that new kid is gonna make it through the forest?"  
Boy #4: "No way man. He can't win a fight against the bear."  
Boy #5: "I bet 10 rabbits he gives up at the bear."  
Boy #4: "I'll bet 50 rabbits."  
Boy #3: "But what if he's got some amazing alice that we've never seen?"  
Sumiree: "That can't be. He's probably running for his life right about now. Right Natsume?"  
Natsume: "You people seem to be forgetting something about this fine academy of ours. They never let ordinary people just come into this place."

Everyone was quiet for a while.

Sumiree: "Yes. Oh yes of course. That's a great point. You know I was just thinking exactly the same thing Natsume."  
Natsume: 'That's not all. I'm sure I saw his hand glowing when he was falling from the ceiling.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**(IN THE FOREST)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuma was thinking about something.

Natsuma: 'That kid… Natsume. He reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago.' "Hay what can you guys tell me about that Natsuma kid?"

They stopped walking.

Yuu Tobita: "Well, how can I say this? You should probably stay far away from him."  
Natsuma: "Why?"  
Yuu Tobita: "No one really knows what he is."  
Mikan: "All we know is that he has an incredible amount of power over fire. Even the adults at the school have trouble trying to control him."  
Natsuma: "Really?"  
Yuu Tobita: "He also hates the academy."  
Natsuma: "He hates it huh?"  
Yuu Tobita: "There's a lot of rumors about him. The only person that can get close to him is his childhood friend Ruka Nogi."  
Mikan: "You should also know that he has the most dangerous alice in the whole academy."  
Natsuma: 'In the whole academy ay? Huh, just wait until you see my alice. He reminds me so much of my childhood friend from about three or five years ago. Why?'

He looked at them and saw that they were looking behind him with scarred faces.

Natsuma: "What are you two looking at?"

Yuu Tobita pointed behind him with a shaking hand. As he turned around, his eyes widened as he spotted the giant chicken. It started to move towards them.

Natsuma: "Ohhh. That's what you're looking at. RUUNNN!!"

They took off like a pair of cheetahs at hunting time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**(AT THE BARN)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kid #1: "Hay, does anyone know where the giant chick is?"  
Kid #2: "Well, he's probably taking a nap out there in the northern forest."  
Kid #1: "But I haven't seen him for hours. This isn't good. He must be getting really hungry. You know what he's like when he's hungry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**(IN THE FOREST)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuma, Mikan, and Yuu Tobita were still running from the rampaging crying chick.

Yuu Tobita: "We have to get away from it, but how?"  
Mikan: "I don't know. Why is it that big anyway?"  
Natsuma: "Who cares!? Just keep running!?"

They did, but Mikan was behind the both of them. The chick was pecking at her.

Mikan: "AAAHHH!!"  
Yuu Tobita: "It's trying to eat Mikan!"  
Natsuma: "Quick, in the bushes!"

They jumped in, throwing the chick off. It looked around.

Chick: "Peep?"  
Mikan: "What should we do?"  
Natsuma: "How should I know? I've only been here an hour or so."  
Yuu Tobita: "Only Ruka could help us now."  
Mikan: "That's right, his alice."  
Natsuma: "His alice lets him talk to chickens?"  
Mikan: "Not just chickens, all animals."  
Yuu Tobita: "His alice is Animal Pheromone."  
Natsuma: "Pheromone? You mean animals go crazy for him."  
Yuu Tobita: "Exactly. He could help us."  
Mikan: "But he's Natsumes best friend. He wouldn't wanna help us."  
Yuu Tobita: "You're right."  
Mikan: "Hay, why don't you use your alice again?"  
Yuu Tobita: "I don't think I should. You remember what happened last time."  
Natsuma: "So, what is your alice anyway?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**(IN THE HALLWAY)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruka was walking through the hall. All the girls were going gaga over him.

Girl #2: "Hay, it's Ruka."  
Girl #3: "Isn't he great?"  
Girl #4: "He's even more attractive when he ignores us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**(AT THE BARN)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruka stopped in front of the barn. He looked from side to side to make sure no one was watching him before he walked in. All the animals starred and walked over to him as he knelt and let his hand out. His expression changed from its regular cold, heartless, and angry to happiness. He smiled and it made all the animals smile as well. He laughed and it brought them so much joy. It looked like they were flying towards each other, reaching out. They were all so happy looking. Suddenly, two kids came to the door. Rukas' back was facing them so they couldn't see his face.

Boy #6: "Oh, please excuse us Mr. Nogi."  
Boy #7: "Hay there."

He turned towards them and, as he did, his face turned back to the way it was before; mean and cold.

Boy #6: "No need to worry about the animals. We'll take good care of them."  
Ruka: "Uh."

Suddenly, he felt something. An image of crying birds in pain appeared in his head.

Birds: "Oh Ruka, please you have to help us."

It changed to a crying deer and rabbit.

Deer: "There's big trouble in the northern forest."  
Rabbit: "Oh please help."

It changed to a crying owl and beaver.

Beaver and Owl: "Come to the forest now."

He ran out of the barn as fast as he could. The other two guys starred at him.

Boy #6 and Boy #7: "Huh?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**(IN THE FOREST)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was still running till an image of a raccoon, rabbit, and bird appeared.

Bird: "Please help us."  
Raccoon: "This way."  
Rabbit: "This way."

He ran in the direction they said. He saw a bear, bird, and rabbit next.

Bear, Rabbit, and Bird: "Oh please hurry up."

He tried to reach for them.

Bear, Rabbit, and Bird: "That's it, this way."

As he reached, they disappeared and he fell into a whole.

Natsuma: "Wow."  
Yuu Tobita: "How about that."  
Mikan: "He fell for it again."  
Yuu Tobita: "Uh, sorry for tricking you Ruka, but we need your held again."  
Ruka: "What?"

The giant chick was still throwing a tantrum.

Yuu Tobita: "We really needed your help in controlling the chick over there again."

Natsuma tried to help him out, but, once he was, he pulled his arm away.

Natsuma: "So, could you help us?"  
Ruka: "Don't touch me. Why the heck should I help you?"

Natsuma tapped his cheek while he thought.

Natsuma: "Well let's see."

He pulled out a tranquilizer- dart and a tub.

Natsuma: "I could shoot him with this poisoned dart and we could all eat chicken for lunch."

They all looked shocked and Ruka looked paler than the time when Hotaru did that.

Mikan: 'Wow. That's what Hotaru said when we were here, but where did he get those from?'  
Ruka: "Alright, but promise you won't look."

The chicken was running everywhere. Ruka was standing in the clearing of the forest. Everyone was behind the trees, secretly watching.

Natsuma: "Why doesn't he want us to watch?"  
Mikan: "Probably because it's super embarrassing."  
Yuu Tobita: "Ya, just watch."

He did watch. The chicken came up to him and starred at him. Ruka started to smile.

Ruka: 'You're so… beautiful.'

All the trees around them disappeared and pink and yellow bubbles were around them.

Ruka: 'Why don't we…?'  
Chick: "Peep?"  
Ruka: 'Why don't we…?'  
Chick: "Peep."  
Ruka: 'Why don't we…?'  
Chick: "Peep."  
Ruka: 'Why don't we…?'  
Chick: "Peep?"

They let out there hands and grabbed them.

Ruka: 'Why don't we…?'  
Chick: "Peep?"  
Ruka: 'Go and PLAY!?"

The chicken picked him up and spun him around. He laughed. He gave him a hug, pet his beak, and they both flew in the sky. Back in reality, he was being thrown in the air and Natsuma, Mikan, and Yuu Tobita were watching him. There faces were pale, except Natsumas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**(BACK IN CLASS)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mochu: "Hay Natsume, one of the kids had a vision of the northern forest and he said that Ruka has just been captured by the new kid."  
Natsume: "Huh?"  
Mochu: "They said he was tricked."  
Sumiree: "He knew he wouldn't win and must of decided to take Ruka as a hostage."  
Mochu: "Hay look, Natsume's eyes have changed. There's gonna be trouble."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**(IN THE FOREST)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boy #6: "Come over here."  
Boy #7: "We're sorry for the trouble."  
Boy #6: "We've got lots of chicken food for ya."  
Boy #7: "Really sorry."

Ruka was on his hands and knees, crying.

Chick: "Peep."

The chickened waved good-bye, crying as well.

Ruka: "I love you! Please stay! Don't go!"

The chicken walked away. Everyone was behind him.

Ruka: "You lied. You said you wouldn't watch, but you did again."

Mikan and Yuu Tobita started laughing like crazy.

Mikan: "We're sorry Ruka, but it was way too funny to miss again."

He got up to run away.

Natsuma: "Wait Ruka."  
Ruka: "What do you want now?"  
Natsuma: "Why don't you walk with us, so you're not alone?"  
Ruka: "Why should I?"

He pulled out a digital camera and showed him the picture of him and the chick flying.

Ruka: "HOW-HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!"

He put his hand on Rukas shoulder.

Natsuma: "Why don't you come with us?"  
Ruka: "Grrr, fine, I'll come with you."  
Mikan: 'How did he get that camera? I don't remember him bringing one.'

They continued to walk. I was quiet, so Natsuma broke the silence.

Natsuma: "Why do you always frown, Ruka?"  
Ruka: "Huh?"  
Natsuma: "You never smile, why?"  
Ruka: "The reason I don't smile is because Natsume doesn't smile."

_Memory Flash:  
__Ruka:__ "And I don't want to be the only one happy while he's suffering as much as he is."_

_Natsume was sitting on the floor with a light shinning down above his head. Suddenly, Ruka appeared above him and took him hand._

_Ruka:__ "Natsume, what's wrong?"  
__Natsume:__ "I just wanna grow up. I don't wanna be a kid anymore. I hate this place."  
__Ruka:__ "How much sadness can Natsume take before it eats him up? I can't be happy when he's upset."_

_End Flashback:_

Natsuma: "So you imitate him to make it so he's not lonely."

Suddenly, he was having flashbacks of when he was younger. People were making fun or scolding him.

Natsuma: "Still, he's rude, arrogant, and needs to get his attitude checked. It doesn't matter what's happened to him. He should show some respect."  
Ruka: "SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT UP!! YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!"

Yuu Tobita and Mikan fell on their butts, but Natsuma stayed still.

Ruka: "You'll never understand having an alice he doesn't want!! Do you have any idea what it feels like?"

They just starred at each other until Natsuma finally spoke.

Natsuma: "Yes."

They were all shocked.

Ruka: "W-what?"  
Natsuma: "I said yes. I know exactly how he feels. His alice makes everyone hate him. So does mine. We've both hurt so many people with them. We both don't want them, but really there's nothing we can do about it, but try and make up for it."

He turned around and started walking; leaving three dumbfounded kids behind him, but stopped to speak again.

Ruka: "Oh, and for the record, I wasn't talking about Natsume. I was talking about me and what people said about me not so long ago. Mainly my stepparents' words."

Everyone went pail and they looked confused. They continued walking, but stopped after a while. Natsuma was behind them, looking at the sky. Suddenly, he saw that everyone stopped. They had fear in their eyes. He turned around and saw what they were looking at.

Ruka: "Natsume."

He was just standing there with an angry look in his eyes.

Natsume: "Ruka, time to go. The games over. He failed the test."

The End (To be continued)


	2. Alice Now Known

Gakuen Alice Academy #2: Alice Now Know

There was a long pause.

Natsume: "I want you to leave this place now."

He reached out his hand and grabbed Natsuma by the throat, shoving him against a tree. He winced a little at the pain in his neck and head, but soon go over it and had his regular face on.

Natsume: "You tricked my friend didn't you?"

He just starred at his eyes.

Natsuma: 'Those eyes…"  
Natsume: "Don't you dare play games with me."  
Natsuma: 'Oh no…'  
Ruka: "Leave him alone Natsume. There's no need for you to do this. Okay stop it. You said you were gonna find out his alice with this game. That was all."

They still just starred at one another. Natsuma's eyes widened with fear.

Natsume: "I'm not interested in the game anymore. I don't like it when people take advantage of my friends."  
Natsuma: 'I see…'  
Natsume: "It's over."  
Natsuma: "FIRE!!!"

He shut his eyes, pushed Natsume on the ground and tried to run away.

Yuu Tobita: "Natsuma, this way."

He tried to run to him, but Natsume had surrounded Yuu Tobita with a fire.

Mikan: "Yuu!!"  
Natsume: "I'm not playing with you anymore okay? Tell me what your alice is or he'll be burnt to a crisp."

Natsuma just starred in fear. There was a fireball in Natsumes left hand which kept the fire around Yuu Tobita up.

Natsuma: "No. Please stop."

He whispered it so no one could really hear it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (IN THE OFFICE) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narumi-sensei and Serina were looking into her crystal ball.

Serina: "What- what is this?"  
Narumi-sensei: "Huh? This is bad."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (IN THE FOREST) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuu Tobita was covering his face from the fire and was coughing.

Mikan: "Natsuma, you have to do something! Use your alice!"

Natsuma didn't hear her. He was too busy starring at the fire around Yuu Tobita.

Natsuma: "Why? Why again?"

He whispered again.

Ruka: "Stop it Natsume."  
Natsume: "If he wants it to stop, he better show his power."

Natsuma starred at him, still with fear.

Natsume: "Hurry up, or he's gonna burn."  
Natsuma: "I can't! If I let out my alice, I might hurt someone again. I can't risk that happening a forth time!"  
Ruka: 'Forth time?'  
Natsume: "Tough."

He lit his other hand on fire and a fire surrounded Mikan. Natsuma starred at her with even more fear in his eyes. He started to have flashbacks of a fire. They scarred him so much. He covered his head.

Natsume: "Hurry up. You're running out of friends to save."

Natsuma fell to his knees, trembling and shaking his head vigorously, as the flashbacks began to consume him.

Natsume: "Not enough? Fine."

Natsume put both his hands together to make a bigger fire to shoot him with, but stopped when he heard Natsuma whisper.

Natsuma: "Stop it."

A single tear fell down his face, but they didn't really notice it.

Natsume: "What?"  
Natsuma: "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

He was punching the ground. Each time he punched, he made a giant dent in the ground. Natsume and Ruka just starred at him. Natsuma got up off the ground. They starred at his face. They were shocked to see him crying. Not just one tear, but a lot were falling down his face.

Natsume: "What the…?"  
Natsuma: "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOOPPP IIITTTT!!!! STOOPPP IIITTTT!!!!"

Their eyes got really wide at what they saw. Fire was surrounding the ground around him and started to engulf him. It shot up high into the air as he kept screaming. Mr. Narumi saw everything from behind a tree. The fire was so high that the kids in the classroom saw it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (BACK IN CLASS) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone starred out the window at the blazing fire shooting up into the sky.

Boy #3: "Hay look."  
Mochu: "Looks like Natsume found him."  
Boy #4: "Ya. He's really mad now."  
Mochu: "When he's done with that kids, there's gonna be nothing left of him but his hat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (IN THE FOREST) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuma: "STOOPPP IIITTTT!!!! SSSTTTTOOOOPPPPP IIIIIITTTTT!!!!!"

With that last scream, he shot fire from his hand straight at Natsume. It hit him right in the stomach, sending him on his back.

Ruka: "Natsume!!"  
Natsuma: "No."

He starred wide eyed at what he'd just done. Natsume propped himself up on his hands, still sitting. Ruka starred from Natsume, to Natsuma, and back. Natsuma just starred at his hands in fear and disgust while Ruka and Natsume starred at him, the fire still surrounding him.

Natsuma: "No. Not again. No! NNOOO!!"

The fire got even bigger around him. He kept yelling.

Natsuma: "NNNNOOOOO!! NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!"

Suddenly, the fire disappeared around him and he fell to the ground, still crying.

Natsuma: "Natsume, I'm sorry."

He whispered it, and then passed out from exhaustion. Narumi-sensei stepped from behind the tree. He walked behind Natsume and kissed him on the forehead which caused him to pass out also and the fire around Mikan and Yuu Tobita to disappear. He then looked at Natsuma.

Narumi-sensei: 'So, his alice is the same as Natsumes huh? But, there's something more to him. I just know it.'

He walked over to him and Ruka walked to Natsume. Narumi-sensei picked him up and starred at Ruka.

Narumi-sensei: "Come on Ruka. We better take these two to the nurse."  
Ruka: "Uh, right."

He tried his best to get Natsume's arm over his shoulder and carry him to the nurse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (IN THE NURSE) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuma slowly opened his eyes. Everything was bright and blurry. He got up and rubbed his eyes before looking around the room.

Natsuma: 'Where am I?'  
Narumi-sensei: "So, you're awake huh?"

He looked to his right to see Narumi-sensei sitting in a chair.

Natsuma: "Where am I?"  
Narumi-sensei: "Well in the nurse's office of course."

He looked at the bed.

Natsuma: "How is Natsume?"

He was almost afraid to ask.

Narumi-sensei: "He's actually quite fine."

Natsuma looked shocked.

Natsuma: "Really?"  
Narumi-sensei: "Really. He and Ruka are in class right now."

He looked back at the bed.

Natsuma: "I'm glad."

Narumi-sensei looked at him with a little bit of shock on his face.

Natsuma: "Mr. Narumi, may I have three pieces of paper and three envelopes?"  
Narumi-sensei: "Hmm? What for if I may ask?"  
Natsuma: "I need to write three letters. Please?"  
Narumi-sensei: "Of course."

He left the room and later came back with paper, envelopes, and a pencil.

Natsuma: "Thank you."  
Narumi-sensei: "You're welcome."

He then left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (BACK IN CLASS) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kids were around Natsume and Ruka.

Sumiree: "Wow Natsume, you really showed that new kid."  
Natsume: "Hmm?"  
Mochu: "We all saw the fire in the air earlier. It had to be you, right?"

He looked at the table.

Ruka: 'No. It wasn't Natsume, it was Natsuma.'  
Sumiree: "Of course it was him. Who else could it of been?"

Mikan just starred at them.

Mikan: 'You guys are gonna be shocked tomorrow.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx (AFTER SCHOOL: IN THE HALLWAY) xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone had run out of the building to their dorms. Natsume and Ruka were walking in the hallway.

Ruka: "Hay Natsume, where are we going?"

He didn't say anything. They just kept walking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (IN THE NURSE) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They entered the doors to the nursed office and sat in the chairs next to Natsuma's bed. He just kept writing, not even acknowledging them.

Natsuma: "What are you two doing here?"  
Ruka: "Well, we came to check on you to make sure you were okay."  
Natsuma: "Why?"

He was a little shocked by the question.

Ruka: "Well, because you were passed out when we last saw you."

Suddenly, he stopped writing.

Natsuma: "Does it still hurt?"

Natsume looked at him.

Natsume: "What?"  
Natsuma: "The burn on your stomach. Does it still hurt?"  
Natsume: "Huh, as if you could hurt me."

Natsuma got out of the bed on their side. He walked over to Natsume and lifted his shirt.

Natsume: "What are you doing?"

Natsuma looked at the giant burn mark he had left. He blew on his hand. What looked like snow or ice came out of his mouth and onto his hand. Both Natsume and Ruka looked astonished. He placed his hand on Natsumes burn. He winced for a moment, but soon relaxed.

Natsume: 'That feels… good.'  
Natsuma: "I'm glad."  
Natsume: "What?"  
Natsuma: "You said that feels good. I'm glad."  
Natsume: "But I didn't say that."  
Natsuma: "I know. You thought it. I read you're mind."  
Natsume: "What?"  
Natsuma: "Let me finish and I'll explain."

He blew on his hand again to cool it even more. After a few minutes, his hand began to glow green. They looked shocked again, but also confused.

Ruka: 'I don't get it.'  
Natsuma: "I'll explain Ruka."

He was finished healing Natsume and walked to the other side of the bed, but he felt a sudden pain. He clutched his stomach and held the bed to keep from falling. Ruka tried to help him up.

Natsuma: "It's okay. I'm fine."

He got up and walked to the window.

Natsuma: "As you can see, my power is fire, but it isn't my only power. Neither are ice, mind reading, and healing."  
Ruka: "What? I don't get it. Aren't people with alices supposed to only have one alice?"  
Natsuma: "Yes, but unfortunately, that rule didn't apply to me."  
Natsume: "So, how many powers do you have?"

He looked out the window.

Natsuma: "Every alice you can think of."

They were both wide eyed.

Ruka: "But that's not possible, is it?"  
Natsuma: "Apparently it is, considering I have them all in me. Which is why, back in the woods, I told you Natsume and I both have alices that we don't want. I don't want any of my powers. My healing power may heal someone else, but their pain gets transferred into me which is why I was in pain after I healed you, Natsume. I think the only alice I like is my ice alice. It doesn't just hurt people, it can also make things."

He walked over to the table holding his clothes and placed his hands on it. What looked like ice was coming out of his hands. When he lifted them, there were two ice sculptures. One was a bunny and the other was a carrot. He gave the bunny to Ruka and the carrot to his rabbit.

Ruka: "Wow."  
Natsuma: "It's the only power I have that doesn't only hurt the people I used to care about."  
Natsume: "Used to?"

He looked away.

Natsuma: "Everyone close to me, everyone I cared about, is dead."

They were shocked, speechless, a little pale, and somewhat a little afraid.

Natsuma: "My friends, my family, every last one of them, are either dead or hate me. They want nothing to do with me.  
Ruka: "I'm sorry."

He looked at them.

Natsuma: "Don't be. I deserve it for what I did to the ones that are dead."  
Natsume: "What did you do to them?"  
Natsuma: "I knew you were gonna ask that, but I can't tell you right now, maybe some other time. But there is something I want to show you guys."

He went to put his clothes on over his hat.

Natsuma: "Can you guys keep a secret?"  
Ruka: "Um, sure what is it?"

Natsuma walked back to the window, facing them.

Natsuma: "This."

He pulled off his hat and they saw what he was showing them. They were astonished. His hair was so long, it swept the floor like a broom.

Natsume: "You look like a girl."  
Natsuma: "That's the secret, I AM a girl."

Natsume and Ruka were speechless.

Natsuma: "I can see you're surprised, but please, don't tell anyone."  
Ruka: "Why?"

She put her hat back on and looked back out the window.

Natsuma: "A long time ago, I did something wrong and if anyone found out who I really was, they may recognize me and I don't want them to."  
Ruka: "Okay."

Narumi-sensei walked into the room.

Narumi-sensei: "Well, it looks like you're feeling better, but you should still rest a little more."  
Natsuma: "Really, I'm fine. Can I just go to my room? I feel a lot more comfortable there than here."  
Narumi-sensei: "Of course."

He was about to walk out, but stopped to speak.

Narumi-sensei: "Oh, and Natsuma, you'll be Natsume and Mikan's partner."

He left the room without another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (IN THE HALLWAY) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuma was walking to her dorm, starring at the ground.

Natsuma: 'Tomorrow is gonna be a long day.'

To be continued...


	3. The Horrible Truth

Gakuen Alice Academy #3: The Horrible Truth

Everyone in class was talking about Natsuma.

Sumiree: "I knew that new kid wouldn't be back. He doesn't have an alice after all. Someone who talks that rudely to anyone has to be an ordinary person."  
Natsuma: "Is that so? Are you sure about that girly?"

They turned around to see Natsuma leaning on the doorway. His expression was the same, emotionless.

Sumiree: "But-but, I thought…"  
Natsuma: "That Natsume fried me to a crisp in the woods because you saw fire way up in the air? I figured that you'd be thinking that, but, as you can see, I'm fine and alive."

He walked over and sat in his seat.

Sumiree: "But if you're here, then what is your alice?"  
Natsuma: "Huh fine. If I show you my alice, will you leave me alone?"  
Sumiree: "Of course, that is assuming you have an alice."  
Natsuma: "Okay, but I'll need a volunteer. How about you?"

She pointed to Mochu, the boy who had levitated her in the air the other day.

Mochu: "Ha, sure. This outta be good."  
Natsume: 'I wonder which power she's gonna use.'

The boy stood in front of her. She put out her hand next to his face as they both were bordered by a pink light.

Natsuma: "Why don't you go take a seat? You look a little tired. You should rest a while."

Mochu had a slight blush on his face as she slid her finger back and forth under his chin and cheek. Natsuma then put her forehead on his which made Mouch's blush deepen.

Mochu: "Uh yea, sure."

He walked over to his seat, slouching, sat down, then snapped out of his little trance.

Mochu: "Hay, what happened?"  
Natsuma: "I did what I said I would do, I used my Human Pheromone alice on you."  
Mochu: "Human Pheromone?"  
Sumiree: "Wait a minute, Mr. Narumi has the Human Pheromone alice. How can you have the same alice as him? Besides, that's not dangerous at all."  
Natsuma: "I just do and I don't care. Since I showed you my alice, you have to leave me alone. We had a deal."  
Koko: "Hopefully she won't catch on and make me show her any other powers."

Everyone looked at Koko.

Koko: "I really don't want to have to show them. Some are way too dangerous."  
Natsuma: "Shut up! Why are you reading my mind anyway?"  
Koko: "Because I thought there was still something odd about you. Like the fact that you're a…"  
Natsuma: "Say it and I swear I'll beat you to a pancake, fry you up, and burry you in the dirt. Got it?"  
Koko: "Uh got it."

He looked nervous, but still smiled like always.

Sumiree: "Wait, what did he mean by "other powers?"

Natsuma turned to look at her.

Natsuma: "I don't have to tell you. The deal was that I show you my power and you'd leave me alone. I showed you my power so leave me alone."  
Sumiree: "How do I know that it was your real power?"  
Natsuma: "Look girly, don't intimidate me. I'm already in a bad mood today."  
Natsume: 'Knowing her, she will intimidate Natsuma.'  
Sumiree: "Intimidate you to do what, pheromone me to death?"

She had an angry look on her face and in her eyes. She froze her fist so it looked like it was made of ice or glass. Natsume and Ruka saw this.

Natsume: "Natsuma, calm down. Why waste your energy on something so stupid?"

She huffed.

Natsuma: "You're right. It's a pointless fight."

She turned around to walk towards the doors.

Sumiree: "Hah, as I thought, he's just another weakling. No wonder he didn't want to show us his powers. It's probably why his parents didn't even want him. They were probably happy when he was sent away here."

Those words stopped her dead in her tracks.

Natsume: 'Now she's done it.' "Hay girly?"  
Sumiree: "Yes Natsume?"

She sounded so happy.

Sumiree: 'He's talking straight to me.'  
Natsume: "I think you should run before he hurts you."  
Sumiree: "Oh honestly, what is he gonna do to me?"  
Natsuma: "THAT'S IT GIRLY!!!"

Everyone in class starred at Natsuma. She punched the wall on his side so hard, it made a dent that was bigger then them.

Natsume: "Too late."

Natsuma walked over to Sumiree. She stood right in front of her and grabbed her collar.

Natsuma: "I don't care what you do or say to me, but when you talk about my family, I GET REALLY MAD!!"

Sumiree was scarred. Natsuma's body had begun to glow and was surrounded by fire. Everyone was scarred and astonished.

Sumiree: "What the…? I thought your alice was Human Pheromone."  
Natsuma: "It is, but that's just one of my powers. You see I don't just have one alice like the rest of you pathetic wimps, I have every known alice in the world in my body."  
Sumiree: "That's… that's…"  
Natsuma: "Not possible you're thinking, but, as you can see, it is; human pheromone, ice, fire, animal pheromone, levitation, mind-reading, every stinkin' alice in the world is in me!"

Tears escaped her eyes as she cotinued to seeth at Sumiree.

Natsuma: "Natsume, Ruka, you both wanted to know how my family died, right?"  
Ruka: "Uh huh."  
Natsuma: "Well, to tell you the truth, I KILLED THEM!!"

Everyone gasped. Even Natsume was astonished, but it only showed in his eyes.

Natsuma: "I was really young and really sick. I was asleep and I started to have a nightmare. This man in a gray mask and an all black outfit was chasing me everywhere."

Natsume looked astonished.

Natsume: 'It couldn't be him… could it?'  
Natsuma: "He wouldn't leave me alone. I kept trying to shoot him with my fire, but I kept on missing. Yet, he hit me every time. After a while, I fell and couldn't get back up. I was, literally, frozen in fear. He was just hovering over me. He asked, "If you don't want to hurt anyone anymore, obey me and do as I say." I didn't know what he meant by "hurt anyone anymore", but when I woke up, I saw I wasn't in me room anymore. I was in the middle of the road, surrounded by fire."

Everyone gasped again and whispered.

Natsuma: "I was sleep-walking and I had set my whole town on fire."

Natsume was deadly quiet.

Natsume: 'That sounds like me.'  
Natsuma: "I quickly ran back to my house to see if my family was okay. I was able to pull out my bothers, sister, and parents, but they were badly injured and I couldn't heal them 'cause I was hurt too. I tried to tell my mom that I was sorry and that everything was gonna be okay, but she knew I was wrong. There was only one thing she asked me to do; "Follow your dreams dear. Don't let anyone get you down. Do what you love and don't be afraid to do so. Try not to fight and never use your powers to hurt anyone. I may not be there in flesh, but I'll always be with you. Remember I love you and always will my little flaming star of ice."(a/n: i couldn't really thinka anithing except that and "my little frozen flame) Those were her exact, last words. After she was gone, my baby brother woke up. I took him and left the town. Both my parents and family loved me so much, but for what I did, I don't disserve it. My family and my best friend in the town are dead and it was all my fault."

Everyone was silent.

Natsuma: "That's why I won't let anyone talk about my family!"

She let her fire alice surround Sumiree without actually burning her.

Sumiree: "Stop it! Please Stop!"

After a little while, it disappeared. Natsuma was on her knees. She was crying, holding herself, but no one could hear her except for Natsume. He didn't hear her, but somehow, he felt her, he felt that she was crying and in pain.

Natsume: 'Why can I feel her pain? It's like… we're somehow related… or really close.'  
Natsuma: "You win."  
Sumiree: "W-what?"  
Natsuma: "Now you know my alices. You win, but now…"

She looked up at her in anger.

Natsuma: "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

She got up and ran from the room, leaving everyone speechless. They all starred in the direction she had left in. You could hardly notice, but there was the faintest hint of sadness, despair, grief, and agreement in Natsume's expression. As in he knew what she was going through.

Natsume: "Ruka…"  
Ruka: "Yes Natsume?"  
Natsuma: "Stay here. Don't follow me."  
Ruka: "Uh okay."

Natsume got up and walked from the class. Everyone starred at the direction he left as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (OUTSIDE) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuma was lying under the Sakura tree, starring at the sky. Natsuma's eyes were half opened.

Natsuma: "It's not fair."

She whispered.

Natsuma: "I should have died in the fire, not them. Mom, dad, Shiori, Hitou, Youichi, I'm sorry. I wish I never had these stupid powers."

Suddenly, Natsume walked up her, starring down at her.

Natsuma: "Did you come here to make fun of me too?"

She turned her eyes to stare at him.

Natsuma: "If you are, please, just get it over with."

He just sat down next to her.

Natsume: "So, you burned down your town as well?"  
Natsuma: "As well? You mean… you burned down your town too?"  
Natsume: "Ya. I was walking home one night three years ago when I saw it was on fire. I knew I had done it."  
Natsuma: "But how?"  
Natsume: "What?"  
Natsuma: "You said you were walking home when you saw the fire. If you started it, shouldn't you have been there to start it?"

She sat up, looking at him. Natsume looked at her in confusion.

Natsuma: "Here, give me your hands."

Hesitantly, he gave her his hands and they both crossed their legs Indian style.

Natsuma: "Close your eyes and remember the day."

He did and their hands began to glow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (IN THE PAST) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuma: "Okay, open your eyes."

She whispered and he slowly opened his eyes. He saw the town, before it was on fire.

Natsuma: "This is your town?"  
Natsume: "Ya, right before the fire."  
Natsuma: 'This looks like my old town.' "Come on, let's look around."  
Natsume: "Okay."

They walked through the village, but no one saw them.

Natsuma: "Luckily no one can see us."

Natsuma stopped at a house.

Natsuma: 'This looks exactly like my old house.'  
Natsume: "What is it?"  
Natsuma: "Oh nothing. This just reminds me of my old town. This looks exactly like my old home."  
Natsume: 'What if it is?'

They kept walking 'til Natsume stopped. A little boy was running towards them.

Natsume: "That's… me."  
Natsuma: "What?" 'That looks like my old friend.' "Let's follow him."  
Natsume: "Why?"  
Natsuma: "Because something seems very familiar about this."

They ran after the boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (REALITY) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sumiree and her group where walking outside.

Girl#1: "Hay Sumiree, what exactly are we doing out here? We could get in trouble for not being in class."  
Sumiree: "We're here looking for Natsume and that other kid."  
Girl#2: "Oh you mean to see if Natsume and Natsuma are together."  
Sumiree: "Hah, why would Natsume and that kid be together?"  
Girl#1: "Well why don't you ask him for yourself? Look."

They looked in the direction she was pointing and saw Natsuma holding Natsume's hands. They were shocked and speechless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (IN THE PAST) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they stopped, they were at the house from earlier. He knocked on the doors and another little kid answered it.

Natsuma: "What?"  
Natsume: "That kid was…"  
Natsuma: "Me."

Natsuma whispered, but Natsume heard her.

Natsume: "What?"  
Natsuma: "That kid is me. This is my house, my old town…. my best friend was… you."

They were both astonished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (REALITY) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were back in their bodies. Natsuma got up to walk away.

Natsume: "Wait Natsuma!"

She stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around.

Natsuma: "I'm sorry."

Natsume was confused.

Natsuma: "I'm sorry… for the pain I've caused you and for the burden you've had to deal with for the problem I made."

She turned towards him. She reached behind her neck and unhooked something. Natsume starred. She pulled something out of her shirt. It was a necklace. The words "friends 'til" were on it. Natsume looked in shock.

Natsume: "That's…"  
Natsuma: "The friendship necklace you gave me when we were kids. I kept it with me where ever I went, to remind me of my old friend who I thought was dead. Now I'm giving it back. I don't disserve it."  
Sumiree: "What!? Natsume gave him a necklace? That's observed!"

They quickly covered her mouth so no one would here her. Natsume did something that shocked both Natsuma and the girls in the bushes. He gave Natsuma a hug. She was astonished and taken back by his actions. Her eyes grew wider. The girls in the bushes were so jealous. They were even more jealous when Natsuma started hugging back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (WITH RUKA) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruka walked in the direction they were in.

Ruka: "I wonder where Natsume went."

He turned a corner and saw them hugging.

Ruka: 'Natsume?"

He ran behind a tree as they pulled apart. Natsume took her open hand with the necklace and closed it.

Natsume: "Keep it."  
Natsuma: "But…  
Natsume: "Keep it. It was meant for my best friend, so you should keep it Nata."  
Natsuma: "Thank you Nasu."

Ruka felt sad. He had thought that he was Natsume's best friend. He turned around and headed back to the class.

Natsuma: "Wait Ruka."  
Ruka: "What? How'd you know I was here?"  
Natsuma: "I sensed you coming. Why don't we all go back together?"  
Ruka: "Sure."

He felt a little less sad. Sumiree and her group ran back to the class before they could get caught and Natsuma put the necklace back on.

Natsume: "You know Natsuma, you've become more of a cry baby then I remember."

Ruka chuckled a little.

Natsuma: "Ya, I guess you're right. It looks like you're not the little baby I first met."  
Ruka: "What do you mean?"  
Natsuma: "Should I tell him or you?"  
Natsume: "I'll tell him. We first met when I first moved into the town. I didn't know anyone and all the kids treated me like dirt. No one wanted to be near me, let alone be my friend."  
Natsuma: "That is until he met me."

_Flashback:_

_Natsume was sitting outside his house, bouncing his ball. A couple of kids walked up to his. He stopped and starred them._

_Kid#1: "Hay, you're the new kid here aren't you?"  
__Natsume: "Mm hmm."  
__Kid#2: "Well then, why don't you just go back to where you came from?"  
__Kid#1: "Ya, we don't like new kids."  
__Natsume: "But, but I like it here. The adult are so nice. I wanna stay."_

_The boys laughed._

_Kid#1: "Well, maybe we can change your mind."_

_They gave little evil chuckles and walked towards him. Natsume was scarred. He held the ball close to his body as they came closer. Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone yelled out to them._

_Natsuma: "Hay ladies, leave that kid alone."  
__Kid#2: "What did you call us?"  
__Natsuma: "Why don't you go home and finish playing with your dolls."  
__Kid#1: "They're called action figures."  
__Natsuma: "They're dolls no matter what name you give them."  
__Kid#2: "Hay, why don't you run along and we won't hurt you."  
__Natsuma: "Ha, I'd like to see you two weaklings try that."  
__Kid#1: "Why you… take THIS!"_

_He ran after her and tried to punch her in the face, but she ducked. Then, he tried to knee her in the face, but the impact of his knee coming up and her elbow coming down made his leg go numb with pain._

_Kid#1: "OWW!! That HURT!"  
__Natsuma: "Well then you shouldn't of did that. Now stay down like the good little puppy you are."_

_She patted his head and walked over in front of the other boy._

_Natsuma: "So, you comin' after me as well or are you gonna take my advice and go home to your mom?"  
__Kid#2: "Grrr, I'm gonna kick your butt!"  
__Natsuma: "Then come at me little girl."_

_He charged at her as well. When he punched at her, she moved her head to the side. As his fist came down, she grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back._

_Kid#2: "Oww!"  
__Natsuma: "Aw, did that hurt?"_

_She let go of his arm._

_Natsuma: "Now get out of here wimps."_

_They got up and ran away. Natsuma picked up the ball Natsume dropped and gave it to him._

_Natsuma: "Here. Sorry those guys were mean to you. They think they're the touch guys and can boss everyone around, but they're just a couple of wimps. Are you okay?"  
__Natsume: "Uh huh."  
__Natsuma: "I'm Natsuma. What's your name?"  
__Natsume: "Natsume. Your name sounds like mines."  
__Natsuma: "Ya, it does. Hay, you wanna come over to my house for some snacks? My mom makes the best mac and cheese."  
__Natsume: "Um, sure."  
__Natsuma: "Come on."_

_She grabbed his hand and they ran to her house._

_End flashback:_

Natsuma: "Ever since then, we were best friends… until I caused the fire. I thought you were dead, but I'm glad you're not."  
Natsume: "Same here."

They were outside the doors in the hallway. They entered the doors and walked to their seats. Sumiree walked up to them and was about to speak to Natsuma.

Natsuma: "Leave me alone girly. We had a deal; I show you my powers and you leave me alone. I fulfilled my end of the bargain, now you fulfill yours."  
Sumiree: "Actually, I was wondering, how do you know Natsume?"

Everyone was whispering.

Natsuma: "It's none of your business. My life doesn't concern you."  
Sumiree: "Well, I just don't understand why the most popular guy would give someone as rude as you a necklace."

Everyone whispered louder. The noise was really irritating Natsuma.

Natsuma: "Will you all be QUIET!!"

They all were dead silent.

Natsuma: "Like I already said, my life doesn't concern you or anyone else."  
Sumiree: "Hmm, it doesn't matter anyway. We all know you're just a selfish nobody that no one likes pr cares about. You just waltz around like you're the touches kid there is, yet we all now that you couldn't even hurt a fly. You're just a wimpy wimp that's always in the way and ruins other people's lives."

She looked at Sumiree from the corner of her eyes and set her entire right arm on fire. This time, Sumiree was actually burned unlike before.

Sumiree: "AAHHH!!! Fire, fire! Get it off! Get it OFF!!"

It finally disappeared. She starred at Natsuma.

Natsuma: "And you're just a snobby, stuck up girl who always agrees with Natsume just because you want him to like you. You have nothing better to do than drool over him and Ruka and scold me for being new and different. You should be the one feeling horrible right now, not me, but I always feel bad and your loud mouth just makes me feel worse. So why don't you do us all a favor and SHUT UP ALREADY?!?!?!"

Everyone was dead silent until the bell rang.

Natsuma: "Huh, time to go to class already?"

She, Natsume, and Ruka got up and head to their classes. Sumiree was shocked and angry. She starred at Natsuma's hat as she a gusted it.

Sumiree: 'I wonder what he's hiding under that hat. What ever it is, I'm gonna find out.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (AFTER SCHOOL) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuma was walking to her dorm, book in her hand. The title was DragonKin. She walked past people with out hitting or bumping into them, but also while reading at the same time. Suddenly, she stopped walking.

Natsuma: "Come out already. I know you're following me."

She looked at the bushes and out popped Sumiree.

Sumiree: "Well hello there Natsuma. So nice to see you."  
Natsuma: "What do you want now girly?"  
Sumiree: "Oh nothing. I just wanted to apologize. You were right about me and I'm sorry." 'And I wanna see what you're hiding behind the hat of yours.'

Natsuma heard what she was thinking and knew that her group was behind her. She was a little upset.

Natsuma: "Whatever."

Natsume and Ruka were walking up towards them when they spotted them.

Ruka: "I wonder what's going on."

They saw Sumirees' group walking up behind her as if to jump her.

Ruka: "What are they doing? We have to stop them."  
Natsume: "Don't Ruka."  
Ruka: "What? But…"  
Natsume: "Just watch. She'll be okay."

And so they did. Sumiree's girls were behind Natsuma, waiting for the signal to jump her. Sumiree gave an evil smile.

Sumiree: "Now girls, NOW!!"

They jumped and tried to tackle her, but she did a back flip and landed behind them as they fell to the floor.

Sumiree: "HAY!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO RIP OFF HIS HAT, NOT FALL FLAT ON YOUR FACE!!"  
Natsuma: "Huh. If that was an attempt to take my dad's hat, then you should try another method, 'cause that was just plain pathetic."  
Sumiree: "WHAT?!?! HOW DARE YOU!?!? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!?!"  
Natsuma: "No and I really don't care. Just leave me alone and I won't hurt you."

She turned to walk away.

Sumiree: "Grrr, GET BACK HERE?!?!"

She ran after her and attempted to drab the hat, but Natsuma moved her head to the side, grabbed her arm, and twisted it behind her back.

Sumiree: "AAAAHHHH!!!"  
Natsuma: "Now you know how I felt when I came here, but I'm actually being nice. Now, do you want me to break your arm, 'cause that's what I think you want since you won't leave me alone like I tell you to?"  
Sumiree: "You-you can't hurt me. You'll get in trouble. You can't hurt a girl."  
Natsuma: "And why would you think that I wouldn't break your arm? All the pain you've caused me. I've only been here for two days and all you've done is criticize me and make me feel even more worthless then I already know I am."

She let go of her arm and walked away.

Sumiree: "Wait a minute! I'm not through with you!"  
Natsuma: "Please."

She whispered so Sumiree almost didn't hear it.

Sumiree: "What?"  
Natsuma: "Please, just for once in my miserable life, leave me alone."

She walked away, leaving a speechless Sumiree there, starring.

Sumiree: 'Did he say "his" miserable life? I wonder what's wrong with him.' "Come on girls, let's go to our rooms."

The girls followed her as they went to their dorms. Natsume and Ruka caught up with Natsuma who was reading her book again.

Natsuma: "So, did you guys enjoy the show?"  
Natsume: "Huh, same old Nata; always getting into fights."  
Natsuma: "It's not like I start them anymore. Huh."

She looked at the sky.

Natsuma: "Sometimes, I wish that people would just leave me alone. I hate confrontations."

They just starred at her as she starred at the sky.

Natsuma: "I wonder how our families and friends are."

Natsume was a little shocked she asked that question, but he didn't show it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (IN THE HALLWAY) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were all in the hallway, walking to their dorms. Natsumes and Rukas were right across from each other.

Natsuma: "Night guys. See you in class tomorrow."  
Ruka: "Good night. See you two tomorrow."  
Natsume: "Night."

They all went to bed and had great dreams.

To be continued...


	4. What's You Star Rating?

Gakuen Alice Academy #4: What Your Star Rating?

Everyone was in class, taking to each other and messing around. Some kids were flying and drawing animals that came to life. Natsuma walked into the class and everything went quiet once again. She stopped, looked around, and walked to her seat. Sumiree was sitting in her seat, watching Natsuma walk. As she sat, she sighed.

Natsuma: "Quick question, can anyone answer why every time I walk in this room, everyone stops and stares at me and it's been a week and a half since I came to this school?"

No one answered. Sumiree left her seat and walked over to her.

Sumiree: "It's because everyone is afraid of you. I mean, who wouldn't be. You set me on fire and you have more than one power."

Natsuma put her two fingers on her throat and spoke in Sumirees voice.

Natsuma: "I think you're the one who's afraid of me, not everyone else. I know you tell them everything you think of me and most of the stuff isn't even true."  
Sumiree: "What the…"  
Natsuma: "Look at me. My name is Ms. Sumiree Shouda, but you could just call me president of the Natsume/Ruka fan club. I'm pretty and popular and everyone has to adore me."

Everyone in the class laughed. It was absolutely funny.

Sumiree: "Grrr, STOP USING MY VOICE!!!"  
Narumi-sensei: "Alright then."

Everyone looked at Narumi-sensei as he walked into the class. Sumiree sat in her seat.

Narumi-sensei: "Well, I hope you all enjoyed your week."  
Natsuma: "Sumiree really enjoyed herself. She saw her friends fall flat on their faces and eat dirt."

She talked in Sumirees voice again and everyone once again laughed. Even Narumi-sensei laughed.

Sumiree: "Grrr!!"  
Narumi-sensei: "Alright, alright, now that we've had our fun…"  
Sumiree: "Excuse me Mr. Narumi, but I was wondering what Natsuma's star ranking was."

Everyone was quiet.

Narumi-sensei: "Well, why don't you ask him yourself? I think you'll be very surprised."

Sumiree walked over to Natsuma with a smirk on her face. When Natsuma pulled out her star from her pocket, Sumiree's mouth dropped to the floor. Everyone in class saw her star and was also shocked.

Sumiree: "WHAT!!! HE-HE GOT A…"  
Natsuma: "I got a special star. Why does it matter?"

Everyone whispered.

Kid#1: "Wow, he got a top student star also?"  
Kid#2: "I thought only one kids could get that."  
Kid#3: "He and Natsume are equal in ranking."

Narumi-sensei clapped his hands to get everyone to be quiet.

Sumiree: "But, but how? How could this kid be in the same ranking as my Natsume?"  
Narumi-sensei: "Well, the ranking does depend on attitude, behavior, and a students' alice."  
Sumiree: "But his attitude is absolutely horrible."  
Natsuma: "So is Natsume's, but with our powers, it really doesn't matter."

Everyone was dead silent after that. Then, the bell rang for them to head to there next classes.

Natsuma: "Hmm, time to leave already?"

Before Natsuma got up, she swore that she saw a slight smirk on Natsume's face. She smirked back at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (OUTSIDE) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuma was walking through the trees outside the building. She was thinking of what Narumi-sensei had said.

_Flashback:_

_Mikan: "Narumi-sensei, what joint class is Natsuma in?"  
Narumi-sensei: "Well, he's in the Dangerous Ability Class."  
Natsuma: "Dangerous Ability Class? Joint Class?"  
Narumi-sensei: "Oh let me explain. A joint class is when the Elementary and Middle School attend a joined lesson that's divided into five classes. The classes depend on the alice you have. The Latine Ability type students have supernatural abilities; like seeing through objects, teleportation, or illusions. Another one is the Technical type. If you can build mechanical machinery, mix chemicals, or maybe even bring a stuffed animal to life, that's your class. The Somatic types are the ones whose powers are related to the body; like my Human Pheromone and Ruka's Animal Pheromone. Some other Somatic types can also be kids who run at an incredible speed. There's also the Special Ability class which Mikan is in. The last class is the Dangerous ability class. You and Natsume are in this class because your alice is well, dangerous."  
Natsuma: "Tell me about it."_

_End flashback:_

Natsuma: 'So, we're in the same class as well.'

She was turning at a sort of patio when she almost bumped into Natsume.

Natsuma: "Wha... Natsume, what's wrong?"

He was breathing too hard to answer. Suddenly someone spoke.

Persona: "You're here somewhere."  
Natsume: "Huh?"  
Natsuma: "No. It can't be."

Natsume covered her mouth and dragged her into the bushes.

Natsume: "Keep quiet Natsuma."

Then, she knew what was going on. A man in an all black suit, gray mask, and heals walked in their direction.

Natsuma: 'Oh no. It is him.'  
Persona: "Natsume, you should really answer if you're out here."

Soon, he got really close to them. Natsuma pushed Natsume on the ground and crouched over him. Their position looked wrong. Natsume began to whisper.

Natsume: "What are you…?"  
Natsuma: "Shh, he'll here us."

Then, Persona turned the bush where they were at. Natsume's eyes got really wide. Persona didn't realize he was starring at them. To him, he was starring at another bush.

Persona: "Hmm."

He turned and left. Natsuma got off of Natsume and sighed. She then got an angry look in her eyes and face.

Natsuma: "Grrr, I can't believe it. He's here too? I can never get away from him. Luckily I descized us as a bush."

Natsume was a little confused.

Natsuma: "I know you're confused so I'll explain. Remember when I said I saw someone in all black and a gray mask? Well, that was him and he came to me more than once, three times exactly."

Natsume was a little shocked.

Natsume: 'Three times, he came to her three times?'  
Natsuma: "Every time he came to me, he said the same thing; 'Join me and you won't hurt anyone anymore'."

They were quiet for a while.

Natsume: "So, you joined him too?"  
Natsuma: "Ya. It was the only way I knew I wouldn't hurt anyone else, but there's one thing I don't get, why was he after you?"

They were quiet again.

Natsume: "Because… I work for him as well."  
Natsuma: "What? Why?"  
Natsume: "Same as you, I didn't want to hurt anyone again."  
Natsuma: "I'm known as the White Cat and you must be the Black Cat, aren't you?"

He just nodded. Once again, there was silence until Natsuma got up.

Natsuma: "Come on. We better leave before he comes back."

He nodded and got up with Natsuma's help. Out of nowhere, three middle school kids appeared in front of them.

Boy #1: "Well, well, you sure aren't shy about cutting class and you being an honor student too."  
Boy #2: "And look, he brought the famous other honor student as well."  
Girl #1: "Oh ya, I've heard about him. He's the new kid who just joined the academy. He must have an amazing alice to get the same star ranking as Natsume. He's also one of his partners."  
Boy #2: "One?"  
Girl #1: "Ya, they ran out of kids so they had to put him in a group."  
Natsuma: 'Hmm, Middle School division kids. How pathetic.'  
Boy #1: "What this, you ignoring us?"

They just turned around and started walking away.

Boy #1: "Hay, wait a second Natsume, I think it's disgusting that a Dangerous Abilities type like you should be allowed to be called an honor student. Don't get all big headed just 'cause some people think you're some genius."

There was quiet. Natsuma had her hands in fists in her pockets. She was mad about the way they were talking to Natsume.

Boy #1: "Anyway, the only reason you're an honor student is because you happen to be Persona's personal favorite right?"

There was another silence, but it didn't last that long because soon the boy's arm was on fire.

Boy #1: "Ahh!!! AAAHHHH!!!"  
Boy #2: "Natsume just used his alice!"  
Girl #1: "Hay, cut it out Natsume. He'll burn."  
Natsuma: "Natsume's not the one causing the fire you dipsticks. I am!"  
Girl, Boy 1, and Boy 2: "What?"

They all looked at Natsuma in shock as she faced them. The second boy ran into the trees and came back with a bucket of water. He splashed it on his arm.

Boy #2: "Why you little… hay Persona, Natsume and that kid are this way!"  
Natsuma: "Go on and call him, but just so you know, I'll burn you all into a pile of ashes before he even takes a step near here."

They gasped and were quiet.

Natsume: "Natsuma, let's go. This is boring me."  
Natsuma: "You're right. I'm right behind you."

They started walking away.

Boy #1: "Hay, wait a minute."

He ran up behind Natsuma, grabbed her arm, twisted it behind her back, and held her by the neck with his arm. It hurt for a few seconds. She grunted in pain. Natsume heard her, turned around, and had an angry look in his eyes.

Boy #1: "Look Natsume, do you even care what happens to your partner?"

He continued to stare at him.

Natsuma: "Natsume, you go on and go to class. I'll catch up in a few seconds."  
Natsume: "If you say so. Just hurry up with these losers."  
Natsuma: "Got it."

He walked off into the woods towards the school. When he was out of sight, they were all deadly silent.

Boy #2: "I can't believe he left."

Natsuma cleared her throat to get their attention.

Natsuma: "Um. If you idiots are done, you might wanna let me go."  
Boy #2: "Or what?"

She starred at their eyes.

Natsuma: "Or this."

She set his hair on fire. He screamed in fear until she made it disappear. She walked away in the same direction towards her class with her hands in her pockets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (AFTER SCHOOL) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsume and Natsuma were walking to their dorms. Natsuma yawned.

Natsuma: "Ahh man today was boring."  
Natsume: "But you got to beat almost everyone in the class today."  
Natsuma: "They weren't a challenge. They need to work on their hand-to-hand a little more. I didn't even really have to use my alice to win. What a drag."  
Natsume: "Well, maybe next time you can fight me."  
Natsuma: "I hope you're a better fighter than the middle school kids. Especially since you used to be a wimp when we met."

They gave little chuckles until Ruka showed up.

Ruka: "Hay, what are you guys laughing about?"  
Natsume: "Nothing really."

They walked to their dorms. They didn't realize that Mr. Narumi was watching them with a smile.

To be continued...


	5. Youichi's Brother Is Who?

Gakuen Alice Academy #5: Youichi's Brother Is Who?

Everyone was in class, talking about Central Town.

Kid #1: "Man I can't wait to go to Central Town."  
Kid #2: "Ya, me either. It's gonna be so much fun."  
Kid #3: "Ya."

Mikan was jumping everywhere with joy.

Mikan: "Yes. I can't wait to go to Central Town. It's gonna be so much fun."  
Yuu Tobita: "Um, Mikan, I'm sorry to say, but aren't you supposed to go with your partners still?"

Suddenly, her face went pail as her happiness faded away.

Mikan: "Ahh man."

She walked over towards Natsume and Ruka.

Mikan: "Natsume?"  
Natsume: "What?"  
Mikan: "Would you please go with me to Central City today? I still have to bring my partner in order to go. Please come."  
Natsume: "No."  
Mikan: "PLEASE!?!?"

They just looked at each other.

Natsume: "What ever."  
Mikan: "YAA!! Thank you!"

She looked down at Youichi in his arms.

Mikan: "Oh hi Youichi. Nice to see you again. You remember me?"  
Youichi: "Ugly hag."

Her happy face went to a sad one again. Just then, Natsuma walked into the room. Luckily, everyone kept talking. Mikan ran right up to her, stopping her dead in her tracks.

Mikan: "Natsuma, I have a really big question for you."  
Natsuma: "What is it?"  
Mikan: "Could you please come with me and Natsume to Central Town. I have to take my partner and this year I have two. Please?"

They just starred at each other.

Natsuma: "Sure. Fine. Whatever."  
Mikan: "Really? Thank you!"

She jumped to hug her, but Natsuma moved to the side and made Mikan fall on her face.

Natsuma: "Don't hug me. Go hug Natsume."

She walked to her seat.

Natsuma: "I'm sure he'd really…"  
Natsume: "Say it and I'll burn you."  
Natsuma: "Burn me and I'll scream it."

Natsume pouted.

Natsuma: "Don't be such a baby."

Then, she looked at the kid in his arms. They starred at each other. It was as if their eyes were glued to each other.

Ruka: "Natsuma, Natsuma?"  
Natsuma: "Huh, what?"  
Ruka: "I was telling you who he was. He's …."  
Natsuma: "Youichi Hijiri, four years old, dangerous ability class, and has an evil spirits alice."

They were quiet in shock. Natsuma bent down on her knees and had her chin on her hands on the seat.

Natsuma: "Youichi, would you like to here a song?"

He just starred and nodded after a while. She began to sing. (Always more by Barbie)

Natsuma: "_Everybody is born to care.  
__It's something we were meant to share.  
__Not to keep to ourselves all alone.  
__If we make room for someone new  
__Doesn't mean that there's less for you  
__Only mean that our circle has grown._

_Love know, love grows  
__Bigger than before.  
__In your heart there's always more_."

Youichi let go of Natsume and crawled to her and she picked him up. That shocked everyone.

Natsuma: "_It's magic  
The more you give it away.  
The more love come back to you everyday.  
I am your sister and you are my bro.  
Always forever where ever we go_

_So, love knows, love grows  
Bigger than before  
In your heart there's always more.  
Always more._"

Youichi looked at her.

Youichi: "Sister."  
Mikan, Yuu Tobita, Sumiree, her group, and everyone else: "SISTER!?!?!"  
Sumiree: "You're his sister?! No wonder you sound like a girl when you sing!"  
Natsuma: "No I'm not his sister, but I am his brother. Our sister made it up for him when he had trouble getting to sleep at times. I left him with some family after the fire so he could grow up happy and have a family, but it seems that he's just as emotionless as Natsume and I."

Mikan whispered to Yuu Tobita.

Mikan: "Hay Yuu Tobita, why did Natsuma sound like a girl when he sang?"  
Yuu Tobita: "I don't know."  
Natsuma: "It's because I use our sister's voice when I sing. She had a beautiful voice. It could make even the worst person feel good inside."

They just starred at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (ON THE BUS) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone sat with their friends. Natsume and Ruka sat in front of Natsuma and Youichi. She whispered to him.

Natsuma: "Youichi, you have to be careful. No one knows my secret okay? They think I'm a guy."

Natsume and Ruka leaned over the seat.

Natsume: "You know you almost got busted today."  
Natsuma: "Ya, but he didn't know that I was pretending."  
Ruka: "One more little slip and your secret could be out."  
Natsuma: "I know. Do you think you could keep it a secret?"

Youichi nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (AT CENTRAL CITY) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all got out of the bus. Mikan looked at the stores again and bought some hawlon. Everyone had fun. They bought food, toys, and other things. Natsuma bought Youichi some Hallow and sang him another song. He ended up falling asleep on the ride back to school. Natsuma looked at him and smiled.

Natsuma: 'It's good to have you back, little brother.'

To be continued...


	6. Secret Revealed

Gakuen Alice Academy #6: Secret Revealed

It had been about three weeks since Central City and everyone was just talking in class. Natsume and Natsuma were reading their books while Ruka looked at his rabbit. Mr. Narumi walked in and clapped his hands to get everyone quiet.

Narumi-sensei: "Okay everyone. I have an announcement to make. In exactly two weeks, we'll be having a formal party to celebrate a wonderful beginning of the year. There's also going to be a talent show."

Everyone talked in excitement.

Narumi-sensei: "Now if you'd like to audition for this, all you have to do is fill out this form of your talent, return it to the office, perform it for us, and we'll see where to put you. It's that simple. I'm going to come from table to table and you just tell me how many forms you'd like and we'll all be going back to Central Town to get some beautiful gowns and suites."

All the girls cheered except for Natsuma. He started from the top of the class and worked his way back. Natsuma just starred at him while he spoke and walked towards them. Their table was the last.

Narumi-sensei: "And how many here?"

They were quiet for a long time.

Natsuma: "One."

Everyone in class was quiet and starred at her. Mr. Narumi handed her a paper with a smile.

Narumi-sensei: "There you go."

She filled it out 'til the bell rang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (OUTSIDE THE OFFICE) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were all outside the hallway, waiting to go into the office.

Natsume: "Why are you going this?"  
Ruka: "Ya. Someone might find out."

She was just leaning against the wall and starred at the tile.

Natsuma: "It was… my mom's dream."  
Ruka: "What?"  
Natsuma: "Her dream, for me to follow my dream. She wanted me to perform on stage without her having to beg me. I was always too scared I'd mess up and embarrass myself, but this time, I'm gonna make her proud and perform for her and everyone else."

She walked in, leaving a speechless Ruka and Natsume behind her. They followed in after her.

Narumi-sensei: "Hello there Natsuma. And what are you going to be doing for us today?"  
Natsuma: "I thought I'd sing a duet song, but since I don't have a partner, I'll sing my piece."

She closed her eyes and sang.

Natsuma: "_I see the heaven each time that you smile  
I hear your heart beat just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know my life is worth while  
That's what I see through your eyes  
That's what I see through your eyes_

_Here in the night I see the sun  
Here in the dark our two hearts are one  
It's out of my hands we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes._"

When she opened her eyes, they all just starred at her, eyes wide until Mr. Narumi started clapping and then they all clapped as well.

Narumi-sensei: "That was amazing, simply wonderful."

She bowed.

Natsuma: "Thank you. There is one other thing I wanted to do."  
Narumi-sensei: "Oh, and what is it?"  
Natsuma: "I want to do some ballet."  
Narumi-sensei: "Really? May I ask why?"

She just kept starring at the ground, recalling old memories.

Natsuma: "It was my mother's dream; to do what I love without fear, remorse, or hesitation. I love to dance and sing, so I'm gonna fulfill her dream."

They were all quiet.

Narumi-sensei: "Alright then, show us something."

Natsuma closed her eyes and was surrounded by a pink light. Suddenly, a white light shot up from the ground and, when they looked at her, Natsuma was wearing a pink mini dress just above her knees, (a/n: not a tutu) her hair was in a pony tail; not that it really shortened it or anything, and she was wearing pink ballet shoes and stockings. Everyone in the room starred at her. Suddenly, they heard music and realized it was the music Natsuma was thinking about. She stood on her toes and took a step to her left. She started to dance so gracefully and soon she got carried away. She looked so beautiful and danced so nicely. After a while, she stopped and starred at them all. They had blushed on their faces except for Ms. Serina. Natsuma starred at Natsume and Ruka and, they too, had blushes on. They looked in opposite directions to avoid her gaze. Serina started to clap, followed by the teachers, Natsume and Ruka, and, to her surprise, the kids outside the office. She turned and started to walk away.

Narumi-sensei: "Wait a second. How would you like to open the show with a song and close it with your beautiful dancing?"  
Natsuma: "Alright."

She continued to walk away while Natsume and Ruka followed her; both still had blushes on their faces. While they walked out the door, she heard people whispering.

Kid #1: "She looked so beautiful."  
Kid #2: "Amazing. Who is she?"  
Kid #3: "I don't know, but she looks like an angel."  
Kid #4: "Is she and Natsume going out?"  
Kid #1: "No. Maybe her and Ruka."  
Kid #3: "They're so lucky. I wish I could date her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (IN THE HALLWAY) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuma was walking ahead of them. Natsume and Ruka looked at each other before they caught up to her.

Natsume: "Hay, are you okay?"  
Ruka: "Ya, you seemed kinda out of it when you left."  
Natsuma: "Just wondering."  
Natsume: "About what?"  
Natsuma: "What people are gonna think of me when they find out that I'm a girl."  
Natsume: "If I remember, you never cared what others thought of you unless it was something nice."  
Natsuma: "I know, but I was just thinking."

They continued to walk.

Natsuma: "Hopefully, you'll like the outfit my mom made for me."

That stopped them dead in their tracks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (AT CENTRAL CITY) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the girls and guys got out of the buses and ran to the formal store. They looked around. As Natsume, Ruka, and Natsuma walked past the gowns to the back of the store where the tuxes were, Natsume noticed that Natsuma was starring at the girls looking at gowns. When Natsuma spotted a mother and her daughter, she stopped.

Daughter: "Mommy, mommy, I want this one. It's so pretty."  
Mom: "Alright dear. We'll get it."  
Daughter: "Thank you, mommy. Thank you."

They went to the cash register. Natsume walked up to Natsuma.

Natsume: "You okay?"  
Natsuma: "Ya. It seems like it was yesterday me, mom, and Shiori were here for my fourth birthday dress."

He put his hand on her shoulder.

Natsume: "I have one question for you; how are you going to get a dress if everyone thinks you're a guy?"  
Natsuma: "Every ones' not gonna see Natsuma getting a gown."

She was surrounded by a pink light again and her outfit turned into a girl's uniform. Her hair looked like it came just about a few inches above her bottom. She was also smiling. They just starred at her.

Ruka: "You-you look like…"  
Natsuma: "A girl, I look like a girl. A preppy girl while we're at it. Luckily it's only an illusion."

They continued walking through the store. They went to the tuxes first. All the boys were looking at different types of tuxes. Natsume stood on a wall while Ruka looked at the tuxes and Natsuma petted and held his rabbit for him. She saw Natsume and dragged him to the tux. She pulled a tux out and shoved him in a dressing room.

Natsume: "Hay, what are you doing?"  
Natsuma: "Don't just stare into space. Try on this one."

He was already in the dressing room and trying it on. When he came out, Ruka, with his tux in his arms, and Natsuma looked at him. He looked nice.

Ruka: "Wow Natsume, you look nice."

He went back in and took of the tux to buy.

Natsuma: "Okay Ruka, It's your turn."

She pushed him in as well.

Ruka: "What?"

He was in the room trying on his tux as well. He came out and they both starred at him.

Natsuma: "Sorry Ruka but…"  
Natsume: "No."  
Natsuma: "Here, come with me."

She dragged him through the tuxes as well and found one.

Natsuma: "Here, try this one."

She pushed him back into the room. When he came back out, Natsuma and Natsume looked at each other.

Natsuma: "Great."

Ruka was blushing the whole time. He also took it off to get as well. They paid for their clothes and went to the gowns. Since they were color organized, Natsuma went strait for the green dresses. She found the dress and went strait to the cash register.

Ruka: "Hay, aren't you gonna try it on?"  
Natsuma: "No. I already know how it looks on me."

Natsume looked at her, then the dress.

Natsume: 'I wonder what it looks like.'  
Natsuma: "You'll see at the party Natsume."

He didn't say anything, they just kept walking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (TWO WEEKS LATER: NIGHT TIME) xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was outside, dancing, talking, a having fun. Suddenly, they heard a voice on the speakers.

Narumi-sensei: "Hello everyone. I'm pleased to say that our talent show will begin right now."

They all clapped their hands.

Narumi-sensei: "Now, please help me introduce our opening act; Ms. Natsuma Shinto."

Everyone whispered in astonishment, but then clapped their hands. When Natsuma walked on the stage, everyone, including Natsume's and Ruka's, mouths dropped to the floor. She was wearing a very light green dress, the one she had bought two weeks ago, it was so light, you could hardly see the green, her shoes were open- toed and were light green, but probably the thing that shocked them all the most was her hair; it wasn't in the hat and was everywhere. She walked to the mike.

Natsuma: "Good evening everyone. This is probably really weird, seeing me as a girl since I usually wear guy clothes. Anyway, this is a song my mom made for me when I was younger. I hope you like it."

She closed her eyes and everyone heard the tune she was thinking of.

Natsuma: "_I pray you will be my eyes  
And watch her as she goes  
And help her to be wise  
Help me to let go_

_Every mother's prayer  
Every child knows_

_Lead her to our place  
Guild her to a place  
Give a place where she'll be safe_

_Lead her to our place  
Guide her to a place  
To a place where she'll be safe._"

She opened her eyes to look at everyone. They were all dead silent.

Natsuma: "Thank you."

She bowed and walked away from the mike. As she began to disappear into the back, someone clapped their hands. It was Natsume. Everyone looked at him in astonishment. Ruka then clapped his hands and soon everyone was clapping and cheering for her. She finally disappeared, but before she was gone, Natsume thought he saw her smile. He, in turn, gave a small and quick smile as well. For the rest of the night, they all watched the performances with smiles. A boy had just bowed after finishing his performance and Narumi-sensei came onto the stage, clapping his hands and smiling as the curtains closed.

Narumi-sensei: "Well, that was exiting wasn't it? Well, unfortunately we only have one performance left. Now please, help me welcome back Ms. Natsuma Shinto."

Everyone clapped and all the guys cheered her on. As the curtains opened, they grew silent as Natsuma appeared. Natsume gasped a little at what he saw. Natsuma was wearing the light blue dress. It went just below her knees. She had on very light blue ballet shoes that tied around her legs, light blue stockings under them, and her hair was loose again. What shocked Natsume was that she was wearing a mask, the white cat mask she had told him about. She thought of the music that she wanted them to hear and when she had it, she began to dance with such grace, that no one could take their eyes off of her. As she danced, Natsume felt something.

Natsume: 'Why… why do I feel like I…'

He walked away from Ruka and towards the stage.

Ruka: "Hay Natsume, where are you going?"  
Natsume: "Nowhere."

He kept walking. As Natsuma danced, she felt someone hold her. She didn't reject the person, but she was shocked. When she saw the person's face, she saw a black cat mask.

Natsuma: 'Natsume?'

Everyone saw the new person and gasped.

Kid #1: "Who is that?"  
Kid #2: "A black cat mask."  
Kid #3: "Is that Natsume?"

They continued to dance.

Natsuma: 'Natsume, what are you doing?"  
Natsume: 'I thought I'd give you a hand. You looked like you needed a partner.'  
Natsuma: 'Just like the old days huh? Well, if you remember how to dance, then let's give them a show.'

They continued dancing. They made such good partners. Their dancing was so in sink and they danced so well together. At the end of the dance, they ended in a pose where Natsume held Natsuma by her back and from falling on the ground. Luckily, she was light. The lights around them dimmed and everyone clapped and yelled with happiness, satisfaction, and amazement. Narumi-sensei walked back on stage again as the curtains closed.

Narumi-sensei: "Wow. That was the best performance I've ever seen, don't you all agree?"

Everyone cheered louder. All the guys had hearts in their eyes as did a few girls.

Narumi-sensei: "Well I hope you all enjoyed the show. Please enjoy the rest of your evening."

They all clapped and talked to each other for the rest of the evening. Natsume and Natsuma took off their masks, walked from behind the stage, and were greeted with crazy girls screaming for Natsume.

Girl #1: "I can't believe it. He's so handsome."  
Girl #2: "He can even dance too?"  
Girl #3: "I wonder what else he can do."  
Natsuma: "Do you have to deal with this all the time?"  
Natsume: "Unfortunately, yes."

They walked towards Ruka, but were stopped by a group of guys in their path.

Natsume: "What do you want?"  
Boy #1: "God she's so beautiful."  
Boy #2: "She looks like an angel."  
Boy #3: "I think I should ask her out."  
Natsuma: "Great, now I have to deal with it too."

They walked over to Ruka and found he was with Mikan and Yuu Tobita.

Mikan: "Hay Natsuma, why didn't you tell us you were a girl?"  
Natsuma: "I didn't want to."

They all talked for the rest of the night, danced, and had fun.

To be continued...


	7. Jealousy Now Known

Gakuen Alice Academy #7: Jealousy Now Known

Everyone was in class, talking about the talent show. They all really liked it and couldn't stop talking about it. Suddenly, Natsuma entered the room, reading her book; hat on, and everyone was silent. She closed her book and looked around.

Natsuma: "Great, just what I need; more silence."  
Sumiree: "Well of course. It's to be expected, especially since what we found out."  
Natsuma: "That you have no brain and are ready to admit it?"

Everyone started laughing, especially since she said it in a sarcastic, preppy tone.

Sumiree: "No. I mean that you're a girl."  
Natsuma: "Oh, so just because I wore guy close you all thought I was a guy huh? Makes since, but as you all saw from last night, I'm not."  
Sumiree: "Well, how do we know that it wasn't an illusion? I mean, you said it yourself that you have every power in your body. So how do we know it wasn't an illusion? And how do we know that that was your real voice? Prove to us that it was."

Natsuma looked at Natsume and he nodded, as if knowing what she was thinking. She stood up and walked to the front of the room.

Natsuma: "Okay everyone. Hope you liked the show last night, 'cause you get a special one right now."

They whispered a little. They stopped as she lifted her hand and took of her hat. Her hair flowed out of her hat and as she spun, it looked like sparkles were radiating out of her body and hair. All the guys had blushes as her hair toughed them on their faces, except Natsume. He wore a smirk instead. As she opened her eyes, they were filled with a sense of love, joy, peace, and…. happiness. She even smiled as well. Her eyes and smile made all the guys, literally, go weak in the knees and some fainted. All the guys that were standing fell to the ground on their knees.

Natsuma: "This time, I'll sing a different song. It's called "I Need to Know" (from Barbie and the Island Princess). I heard it when I was younger. I hope you like it."

She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Natsuma: "_Where is the land I come from?  
Who lives where I was born?  
Why do my memories start with a storm?  
What if I have a family,  
Somewhere beyond the sea?  
Could there be someone there missing me?  
Tell me why I'm not sleeping and my heart is leaping  
Inside me  
Could this be one of those times when your feelings decide?_

_I need to know these answers  
I need to find my way  
Seize my tomorrow  
Learn my yesterday  
I need to take these chances  
Let all my feelings show  
Can't tell what's waiting  
Still I need to go  
I need to know  
Hay ya Yay_

_Life is a sea I'm sailing  
Riding the winds of time  
Looking to find the course that is mine  
Striving to find direction  
Starting to understand  
Every wave's apart of the plan  
I'll keep leaping and loving and leaving the doubting behind me  
Hope is the star that I'll follow wherever I go_

_I need to know these answers  
I need to find my way  
Seize my tomorrow  
Learn my yesterday  
I need to take these chances  
Let all my feelings show  
Can't tell what's waiting  
Still I need to go  
I need to know  
I need to know  
Yay ya._"

When she opened her eyes, just like the other night, they were all silent with astonishment.

Natsuma: "So, I guess you all believe me now."

She stuffed her hair back in her hat and walked back to her seat, but stopped right in front of Sumiree.

Natsuma: "I understand that you don't like me, but I don't understand why?"  
Sumiree: "What?"  
Natsuma: "You always try to embarrass me in front of everyone, yet you're always the one that looks like a fool. If you want it to stop, then you know what to do."  
Sumiree: "And what's that?"

She spoke with an angry sarcastic, and yet serious voice.

Natsuma: "I just told you, stop, but it's your chose."

She sat down, leaving Sumiree just standing there, not saying a word. She looked down at Natsuma and for the first time, she had nothing to say. She just walked to her seat and sat down. Everyone talked to each other until the bell rang. They all went to their next classes, all except for Sumiree. She was too busy thinking.

Sumiree: 'She's-she's right. I'm always so mean to her, but it's only because she talked so rudely to Natsume. No, that's not the only reason. She's so close to Natsume and she's only known him for a few weeks. I've known him longer, but I didn't get a necklace. I guess I'm just jealous. I should apologize to her.'

She got up and went to her next class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (IN THE HALLWAY) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikan ran up to Ruka, Natsume, and Natsuma.

Mikan: "Hay, wait up you guys."

They stopped and turned to her. She stopped in front of them, panting.

Mikan: "Natsuma, where did you learn that song?"  
Natsuma: "I made it up when I was younger."  
Mikan: "Really?"  
Natsuma: "I always made up songs when ever I was sad, angry, or really happy. My whole family loved to sing, especially my mother. She had the most beautiful voice. She said I had the best voice she had ever heard, but I told her she had the best. I guess we both had the best voices in the family. Everyday, I would sing a song to myself or family or friends, but I hardly sang to anyone, but myself. I was always too embarrassed."  
Mikan: "So what gave you the courage to sing last night and today in class?"  
Natsuma: "Let's just say an old friend, a mother's words, and a very annoying girl talked me into it."

She looked at Natsume and chuckled.

Mikan: "Wow. Do you think you can teach me the song?"  
Natsuma: "No, but how 'bout I help you make up a song instead."  
Mikan: "Really? That'll be great. And we can sing it together."  
Natsuma: "What?"  
Mikan: "It'll be a lot of fun. See you soon."  
Natsuma: "But I didn't say that."

It was too late, Mikan was already gone.

Natsuma: "Great. Does someone wanna tell me what I just got myself into here?"  
Natsume: "Trust me, you don't wanna know."

They kept walking to class, not noticing Sumiree watching them with sadness in her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (AFTER SCHOOL) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuma was in her room, sewing something yellow. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and found Sumiree standing there.

Natsuma: "Are you here to make fun of me some more, 'cause if you are…"  
Sumiree: "No, that's not it. I came to apologize for how I've been treating you. You were right about everything you said about me. I was just really jealous. Can you forgive me?"

Natsuma tapped her cheek in a thinking way before she signed.

Natsuma: "Come in."

When Sumiree walked in, she saw something amazing. There were drawings all over the walls. Different outfits, but they all looked amazing. She looked shocked.

Sumiree: "Did you make all these outfits?"  
Natsuma: "Well, I designed them, but I only made a few of them, not all of them. I have some more in my closet drawer if you want to look at them."

Sumiree went to her closet and pulled out four scrap books. She flipped through them in astonishment while Natsuma sew something.

Natsuma: "Done. Tell me what you think of this."

Sumiree looked at it. It was a beautiful yellow kimono with a white sash. Sumiree was speechless.

Sumiree: "Oh my, this is…. beautiful."  
Natsuma: "I thought you'd like it. I made it for you. It's your favorite color."  
Sumiree: "But, how did…?"

Natsuma tapped her head with her finger.

Sumiree: "Oh, right. Thanks for the kimono. It's really beautiful and it was really nice of you to make it for me especially since the way I've been treating you."

She gave her hand to shake Sumiree's.

Natsuma: "I forgive you. For some reason, I'm not the type to hold grudges."  
Sumiree: "Thank you."

She walked towards the door, but stopped.

Sumiree: "That doesn't mean that I'll give up trying to get Natsume and Ruka for myself."  
Natsuma: "Of course."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (THAT NIGHT) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, there was a fire on the dorms. All the kids were outside helping everyone get out before they burned. One kid flew up, another levitated a bed for them to ride, and another had really long legs that helped him get to the top to grab kids.

Mikan: "How did this happen?"  
Yuu Tobita: "I don't know. I woke up to the smell of fire."

Natsume was on the other side of the building, just starring at the flames in horror 'til Ruka came running up to him.

Ruka: "Natsume, are you alright? You're sweating a lot."

He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked at Ruka.

Natsume: "I'm fine. Fire sure is scary, isn't it?"  
Ruka: "Huh?"

Suddenly, someone came to a window in front of them coughing.

Natsume: "NATSUMA!!!"  
Natsuma: "Natsume, Ruka!!" 'Thank god their both safe. Now how do I stop this fire?'

Suddenly, her sewing machine blew up and she was thrown out the window, but she grabbed onto the windowsill just in time not to fall. Her hat fell to the ground though.

Natsume: "NATSUMA, HANG ON!!!"  
Ruka: "I'll go get someone to help!!"

Ruka ran to the front of the building. To Natsumes surprise, Natsuma was climbing to the side of the building. When she got to the drain pipe, she climbed up it, not down. When she was on the roof, she walked to the middle of it. When she got to the middle, she set her hands on fire.

Natsume: 'What's she doing?'

She looked like she was struggling and concentrating really hard. She slouched down and, after a while, she shot her hands out and the fire was being absorbed into her hands and arms. Ruka and some other kids ran towards them. They all watched as she absorbed the powerful flames. When she was finished, all the flames were all gone, but she didn't look well. Her pajama sleeves were burned away and her arms and hands looked burned as well. She looked like she was about to fall and she did. She started tumbling towards the ground, unconscious, and not moving with an incredibly fast speed.

Natsume: "Someone, help her!!"

Mochu caught her before she hit the floor. He slowly and gently placed her on the ground. They all ran over to her and gasped in horror while Natsume just stopped breathing for a split second. Her arms were burned and bleeding a lot. Natsume looked horrified as well. He gently picked her up, her hands still dripping a lot of blood on the ground.

Mikan: "Natsume, is she…?"  
Ruka: "Natsume."  
Natsume: "I'm gonna take her to the nurse."

Without another word, he ran off towards the nurse with Natsuma in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (IN THE NURSE) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was standing around her. Natsume was sitting in a chair next to the bed that Natsuma was in. He looked scared, scared that she wouldn't be okay.

Natsume: 'Please, please be okay.'

He touched one of her hands and she suddenly started to stir in her sleep.

Natsume: "Huh? Natsuma, are you…"

She slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry, but her eyes soon adjusted. When she could see, she looked and saw everyone around her.

Mikan: "Natsuma!"  
Ruka: "Natsuma, you're alright."  
Natsuma: "Huh, what happened? Where am I?"

She tried to sit up, but, when she did, her arms and hands hurt a lot.

Natsuma: "Oww, my arms."

She looked and saw they were bandaged and then she remembered.

Natsuma: "Oh, that right, the fire. Is it gone?"  
Yuu Tobita: "Ya. Before you passed out, you absorbed all the flames in your hands and arms."  
Ruka: "That's why they're bandaged, because they were burned and bleeding a lot. Luckily, Natsume got you here in time before you lost too much blood."  
Natsuma: "Really, than why do I feel so dizzy?"

She was about to fall off the bed when Natsume caught her.

Natsume: "Lay down before you fall clumsy."  
Natsuma: "Thanks."

She laid down and gently fell asleep. Everyone left the room to bed. Natsume was the last to leave. He wanted to make sure she was okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (THE NEXT DAY) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was just talking in class, waiting for the bell to ring for class to start. To all their surprises and Natsumes' and Rukas', Natsuma walk into the class with some paper and a pencil in her hands and wearing her hat. She stopped halfway to her desk. She looked at everyone.

Natsuma: "What's going on here?"  
Mikan: "Natsuma, are you sure you're alright to come to class?"  
Natsuma: "Ya, I'm fine. Just a few burn marks. No big deal."  
Sumiree: "Actually, they were a lot of burn mark. You lost a lot of blood. We were worried. And it was a big deal."  
Natsuma: "You guys are too over protective. I feel fine. The only problem is that I can't use my hands that much."

She sat in her seat and started drawing. They all crowded around her. While she drew, she stopped a few times to rub her hands. Her hands were hurting a little.

Mikan: 'Natsuma really shouldn't be pushing herself.'  
Natsume: 'You should stop for a while.'  
Natsuma: 'I will when I finish this picture.'  
Natsume: 'You're so stubborn.'  
Natsuma: 'Alright, I'll stop drawing with my hands, you big baby.'

She let go of the pencil, but it was still drawing while she messaged her hands.

Natsuma: 'Happy?'  
Natsume: 'Hmm.'

When her picture was done, she let everyone see it. It was a really detailed picture of three kids. Two of them were Natsume and Natsuma, but the other one, no one knew except Natsume and Natsuma. They smiled at it.

Natsuma: "You don't know who that is, do you? Well, why don't you tell us Ruka?"

Then it hit him.

Ruka: "Is that… me?"  
Natsuma: "Yup."  
Ruka: "But how did…?"  
Natsuma: "You don't remember, so I'll explain. Try to remember. We were about four years old and you had just moved into town."

_Flashback:_

_Ruka was in his room, starring outside his window at the kids running by. The one that looked like Natsuma stopped underneath his window and starred back at him._

_Natsuma: "Hay, who's that?"  
__Kid #1: "Oh, that's the new kid. His name's Ruka Nogi I think."_

_She kept starring at him. After a while she ran towards his door._

_Kid #1: "Where are you going?"  
__Natsuma: "To go get him so we can play."  
__Kid #2: "Why? He doesn't look any fun."  
__Natsuma: "You guys are jerks. I'm gonna go see if he wants to play. You comin' Natsume?"  
__Natsume: "Ya!"_

_End flashback:_

Natsuma: "Ever since then, we've been friends. I just forgot because I hadn't known you as long as Natsume and you ended up moving again."  
Ruka: "I remember. We each kept pieces of a necklace to remember each other."

They each pulled out their pieces of the necklaces. Natsumes' read "best", Natsumas' said "friends 'til", and Rukas' read "the end". They connected them and a sort of glow came out of the connected pieces.

Ruka: "I'm glad we're all together again."  
Natsuma: "Me too."  
Natsume: "Same here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (OUTSIDE THE DORMS) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruka, Natsume, and Natsuma were standing outside the burned dorms.

Natsume: "What are we doing out here?"  
Natsuma: "Just watch."

She got on her knees, put her hands on the ground in front of her, closed her eyes, and concentrated. Suddenly, blue waves of energy were sent all around the building. After a while, she stopped and tried to stand up, but felt a little pain in her arms. They tried to help her, but she refused.

Natsuma: "I'm alright, and so are our rooms."

They were both confused.

Natsuma: "Just go look."

They all went into the dorms and as they walked to them, they saw kids running back and forth to their friends dorms.

Girl #1: "Hay, you won't believe it, but my dorm isn't burned anymore!"  
Girl #2: "Mine is too!"  
Boy #1: "All the burns in the dormitories are gone!"  
Boy #2: "Everything that was burned in my room is fixed!"  
Girl #3: "Mine too!"

They were running back and forth, non-stop.

Ruka: "Wow! You fixed all the dorms?"  
Natsuma: "Ya. It was a little trick I learned when I was younger."

They went to their dorms and saw that everything was fixed as well.

To be continued...


	8. Here Comes the School Festival

Gakuen Alice Academy #8: Here Comes the School Festival

It was night and a car was driving towards the academy. These three men in suites were hiding in the bushes, waiting for them to come close enough. When they were, they jumped in front of it to stop it and pointed their guns at the car. Suddenly, out of nowhere, two people wearing the school's uniform and a black and white cat mask landed on the car. The one in the white mask wore a hat to hide his hair and mask didn't cover anything below his nose. He was crouched on the hood of the car and the one in the black cat mask landed on the roof.

Man #1: "What the…?"

The white cat jumped in the air and threw ice sickles at their hands, knocking the gun out of them. They screamed in pain. They tried to reach for the guns, but the black cat burned the guns. The white cat picked up the guy in between the others and carried him to the side as if he were as light as air so that the car could drive away.

Man #1: "Why you…!"

Suddenly, he pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. The black cat looked at what had happened. The white cat was falling to his knees, holding his right side and the man fell to his feet.

Man #1: "Ha, stupid kid. Take this."

He had the gun pointed right at his face.

Black Cat: "NNNOOOOO!!!"

Suddenly, the white cat did a back-flip, kicked the gun from the man's hand, and kneed the man in the stomach, causing him to fall on his back.

Man #2: "Grrr."

The other two men pulled out guns and started shooting at them. They quickly ran away, but the black cat got shot on his left side. He fell, but with the white cat's help, he got right back up and they hopped away through the trees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** (OUTSIDE THE ACADEMY)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car that the black and white masked kids were protecting drove into the front gates of the academy. The man in the black suite and grey masked watched them as they entered the academy. The black and white cat landed right behind him.

Persona: "Mission Complete. Return and await further instructions."

Black and White Cat: "Yes."

The black cat held his side.

Persona: "What is it?"

Black Cat: "N-nothing."

Both black and white cats jumped into the forest.

White Cat: "Are you sure you're okay?"

Black Cat: "I'm fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** (WITH SOMEONE)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a man talking on the phone.

Man: "Black and White Cats?" "The academy's?" "Yeah." "Are you completely sure of this?" "Alright then."

He hung up the phone and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** (THE NEXT DAY)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was talking in class. Narumi-sensei walked in the room and clapped his hands together.

Narumi-sensei: "Alright everyone. It's finally that season again. Today is the beginning of the School Festival Season."

Everyone cheered.

Narumi-sensei: "Alright, settle down."  
Boy #1: "You say that now, but that get-up you're wearing is louder than all of us."

That made everyone laugh again.

Narumi-sensei: "Well, you know how things work, so see you later."

He waved good-bye.

Fukutan: "No please. Oh, you only stay when their good."

Everyone started talking about what they'd do for the festival. In the back of the class, Natsume was reading his book while Natsuma wiped her face with the back of her hands. She was sweating like crazy. Natsume suddenly winced at the pain in his side. Natsuma looked at him.

Natsuma: "Hay, are you okay?"  
Natsume: "I'm fine."

She looked at his side. There was a blood stain on it.

Natsuma: "Well, since you won't tell me, I'll see for myself."  
Natsume: "Wh…?"

Before he could reject, she lifted his arm with one arm and his shirt with the other. She looked at the grazed bullet marked skin.

Natsuma: "Why didn't you tell me?"  
Natsume: "Because it's not important."  
Natsuma: "It happened last night, didn't it?"

He didn't respond. He was just silent.

Natsuma: 'Do you want me to heal it for you?'  
Natsume: 'No. The skin is just grazed. It'll heal soon.'

She let go of him and quickly turned the other way to cough. When she stopped, she wiped her face again. He had just realized that she was sweating like crazy, had blood on her hand that she coughed on, trembling a lot, and breathing really hard as well.

Natsume: "Are you sure you're alright? I saw you take a bullet."  
Natsuma: "Ya, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go rest for a bit."

She walked out the room. As she left, Natsume realized that she also had a blood stain on her shirt, but it was way bigger than his.

Natsume: 'I hope she is alright.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** (OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL BUILDING)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuma was walking outside the building towards her dorm. She was swaying, sweating, and her vision was going haywire. She didn't know that Natsume and Ruka were watching her through the classroom window.

Natsuma: 'Oh man, I feel like I'm dying.'

As she walked, she tripped on the root of a tree and fell flat on her face. Natsume was a little scared when she didn't get up right away.

Natsume: 'Natsuma….'

After a while, she got on her hands and knees and started to cough a lot. When she finally got up, she had to lean against the tree before she started walking. Natsume saw a dark spot on the ground. He squinted a little then realized what it was.

Natsume: 'Blood. That's not good. She must of coughed it up.'

He was starting to get really worried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** (IN NATSUMA'S ROOM)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she got to her room, she didn't rest like she said she would. Instead, she went to her closet, opened a draw, and pulled out a pair of ear muffles. They looked like ear muffs, but they were really headsets. They also had a monkey on them. She pulled out some tools and began to work on it.

Natsuma: 'I have to finish this. I don't have a lot of time.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** (IN THE S.A. CLASS)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikan and everyone were talking about the festival.

Mikan: "So, what should we do in the festival this year?"  
Misaki: "I don't know if we can top last years."  
Tsubasa: "It was a really big hit, but we should do something different."  
Misaki: "Ya, but what?"

Suddenly, the doors to the class opened and, to their surprise, Ruka walked in.

Mikan: "Ruka…"

She ran up to him.

Mikan: "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping with the festival in your joint class?"  
Ruka: "I was, but I heard that you needed an idea for the festival."  
Tsubasa: "What'd you have in mind?"

Ruka pulled out a script to show them. The title was Romeo and Juliet. The class looked at it and then smiled.

Mikan: "Ruka, that's a great idea. We'll do a play, but who's gonna play the leads?"  
Misaki: "Well, I could play Juliet. I was born to play Juliet."

Everyone's faces looked, how would you say, somewhat mixed with confusion, disgust, and read "you gotta be kiddin' me".

Ruka: "Well, actually….."

They all looked at him.

Ruka: "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could Natsume and Natsuma play them?"

They kept starring at him.

Mikan: "That's a great idea. They could be the leads for our play and we can all be the other actor and actresses. It'll be fun and great."  
Class: "YAA!!!"  
Tsubasa: "Alright everyone. We've only got a couple weeks to practice, so let's give it our best. ALRIGHT?!?!?!"  
Class: "ALRIGHT!!!"

They all sheered and ran outside to get started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** (WITH NATSUME)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikan ran towards the tree Natsume usually read under; the Sakura tree. He was there and, of course, reading his book. Mikan ran up to him. He looked up at her with the same emotionless expression.

Natsume: "What do you want little girl?"  
Mikan: "Natsume, would you like to play the lead in our play for the festival?"  
Natsume: "No."  
Mikan: "Oh come on."  
Natsume: "No."  
Mikan: "But Natsuma will be playing the other lead. It's called Romeo and Juliet."

He kept looking at her before he looked back at his book.

Natsume: "Whatever. I don't really care."  
Mikan: "Thank you Natsume."

She ran off in the direction Ruka was coming. He walked towards Natsume, but before he got close to him, Natsume passed out.

Ruka: "Huh, NATSUME?!?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** (IN NATSUMA'S ROOM)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuma felt pain in her heart as she grabbed it.

Natsuma: 'Natsume.' "No, Natsume."

She got up and ran out her door, forgetting her shoes, strait towards the nurse's office, forgetting the pain in her side, and ignoring the passing students.

Natsuma: 'Natsume, please be alright.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** (IN THE OFFICE)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Woman #1: "Really? He's coming here?"  
Woman #2: "Ya. I heard the principal say he was definitely coming."  
Woman #1: "I can't believe it."  
Narumisensei: "You two are extremely happy. Why?"  
Woman #1: "You mean you didn't hear?"  
Woman #2: "This year, for the opening ceremony, Leo Mourino will be singing for us."  
Narumi-sensei: "Really?"  
Woman #2: "Ya. He's Hollywood's most famous singer."  
Woman #1: "I still can't believe he's performing for us."  
Woman #2: "Me neither."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** (IN THE NURSE)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsume was lying in the nurse beds, Ruka by his side. He looked worried. Natsume was shaking and moving around. He was having a nightmare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** (WITH SOMEONE)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man was on his phone again.

Man: "So, he was taken to the Academy's affiliate hospital on campus." "I see."

He hung up the phone. The man stood up and looked out his blinds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** (IN NATSUME'S DREAM)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kid #1: "He's the kid from the Dangerous Ability class."  
Kid #2: "Hey, let's go already."  
Natsume: "Shut up!"  
Kid #3: "Have you heard what he does when no one's there?"  
Kid #4: "Huh, really? That's scary."  
Natsume: "Shut UP!!"

He was in this dark room. He tried to use his alice to give him some light, but there was nothing to light. He was breathing hard, eyes somewhat wide. He heard a voice.

Persona: "Stay quiet."

Suddenly, his face appeared below Natsume's feet.

Persona: "This is a mission Natsume."

Natsume tried to run away, but his face kept stretching to reach him. Natsume was still out of breath.

Natsume: "Everyone… LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

Kid faces started to appear all around him as he ran.

Natsume: "Everything and everyone, just DISAPPEAR!!"  
Kid #1: "It would be better to just leave him alone."  
Kid #4: "He's a freak, a weirdo."

As he ran, he heard his name being called. He looked up and saw Natsuma in a light, reaching for him.

Natsuma: "Natsume, hang on. I'm coming."

Natsume jumped up and tried to reach for her. When he grabbed on, she carried him towards the light.

Natsuma: "Natsume…"  
Natsume: "Huh?"  
Natsuma: "Remember, that no matter what, you'll never be alone. You'll always have someone with you."

As they entered the light, Natsume started to wake up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** (REALITY)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His eyes were filled with fear and confusion from Natsumas words. When he looked around, he saw that Mikan, Ruka, Sumiree, Youichi, and Natsuma were in the room.

Mikan: "Natsume, you're alright. Thank goodness."

He eyes settled back to normal. He looked to his left and saw that Natsuma had her eyes closed, his shirt up passed the scar, and her hands were covering it. Her hands were both glowing green, yellow, and frozen, to cool down his wound and heal it at the same time. The yellow let her in his mind to see what he saw so it started to disappear.

Ruka: "Natsume, it's a good thing your wound is no longer inflamed. Natsuma used her ice alice to cool it down. Now she's heeling it."

Natsuma took her hands off of him and wiped her forehead. She didn't heal to whole wound, just some.

Natsume: 'She looks worse than before.'

Youichi climbed on the bed and gave Natsume a yellow flower.

Youichi: "Please, hurry up and get better, okay?"  
Natsume: "Thanks."

He took the flower and put it in a vase on the counter next to the bed.

Mikan: "I'm so glad you're alright. I was scared when I heard that you had collapsed."

Natsume threw water in her face.

Mikan: "Hay, what was that for?"  
Natsume: "You're too loud and annoying."

Natsuma picked up her brother.

Natsuma: "Youichi let him rest. He's still too weak."

As she put him down, she rose, but suddenly stopped. She was trembling uncontrollably.

Natsuma: 'Oh no.'

Natsume looked at her with worry in his eyes. Suddenly, without warning, she collapsed on the ground. They were all wide eyed and motionless.

Natsume: "NATSUMA!!!"  
Ruka: "Natsuma, what's wrong with her?!"

They all ran to her side. Natsume got out of bed. When he looked at her, the blood on her side had gotten bigger.

Natsume: 'Oh no.'

He hesitantly lifted her shirt and they were all speechless. They looked sick to their stomachs. Her side was completely bloody and the wound, though he thought it wasn't going to be that bad, turned out to be horrible. The skin wasn't grazed like Natsumes. The bullet had actually gone right through her body. It looked like someone was ripping through meat like there was no tomorrow. The skin looked disgusting. Mikan covered her mouth as if to hold back the barf. Sumiree wanted to scream, but held it in.

Sumiree: "How did this happen?"

Natsume suddenly remembered.

_Flashback:_

_The man pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. The black cat looked at what had happened. The white cat was falling to his knees, holding his right side and the man fell to his feet._

_End Flashback:_

Natsume: 'That bastard shot her. He'll pay for that!'

He snapped out of his thought when he heard her talk.

Natsuma: "Mikan, go to my room. You'll need the ear sets and other stuff on the table."  
Mikan: "What, why?"

She was then quiet for a moment or two.

Natsuma: "Natsume, don't die. You can't die. I won't let you."

He felt so sad. Everyone was quiet. Later, they had her in another nurse's bed. She was really sweating and breathing heavy. She started to stir in her sleep.

Natsuma: "Natsume… Natsume…"  
Ruka: "Do you think she'll be alright?"

He didn't answer so Ruka left the room to leave him alone.

Natsume: 'She has to be alright. I can't lose her too. Not again.'

He touched her had and was somehow transported into her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** (IN NATSUMA'S DREAM)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark just like his. He looked and saw a little kid in a hat sitting in front of someone. His hands were glowing green.

Natsume: 'Natsuma?'

He walked over towards them and realized that it was both him and Natsuma. She was crying and he was covered with blood. She was trying to heal him.

Natsuma: "Natsume you can't die. You can't leave me too."

He felt sad again. She was trying to save him.

Natsuma: "I will die if I have to to save you."

His eyes widened.

Natsume: 'She would die… for me?'

He walked up to the crying girl and put his hand on her shoulder. When she turned around, her eyes went wide. Natsume looked like a little kid to her, but what made her happy was that he looked alright.

Natsuma: "Na…Natsume?"

He smiled at her.

Natsume: "I'm alright Natsuma. You don't have to die. I won't let you die."  
Natsuma: "Natsume! I'm so happy you're okay. I thought you were going to leave me too, like mom and dad and everyone else."

She gave him a hug and was crying again, but they were tears of joy. He hugged her back.

Natsume: "Don't worry. Everything's okay now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** (REALITY)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsume let go of her hand as she slowly began to wake up. She looked and saw Natsume on her right.

Natsuma: "Natsume, you're okay."  
Natsume: "You were having a nightmare."

She looked at the ceiling.

Natsuma: "I thought… I killed you. I was so scared that you were dead."

He just looked at her with sadness.

Natsume: "I'm alright. You should get some rest. You need it."  
Natsuma: "You too. You're still too weak as well."

He nodded and went to his bed in the other room. They both slowly drifted off into their sleeps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** (WITH THE S.A. CLASS)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were all outside, painting and getting ready for the play.

Mikan: 'I wonder what Natsuma wanted me to get from her room.'

Some kids ran by.

Kid #1: "Come on."  
Kid #2: "This way."  
Kid #3: "Hurry! Hurry!"  
Mikan: "I wonder where they're all going. Hay, what's going on?"  
Kid #2: "They're about to let Leo onto the campus!"  
Kid #3: "They say his car is about to come through the main gate!"  
Mikan: "Who's Leo?"  
Tsubasa: "You don't know who Leo Mourino is? He's performing for the academy's opening ceremony. They say he has a Vocal Pheromone alice, but no one knows. All we know is that he's a famous singer, praised for his "Captivating Miracle Voice" or something like that. He was even in a Hollywood movie last year. He's so popular, his fame has spread all around the world."  
Mikan: "So, you're saying that he's been on T.V.?"  
Tsubasa: "Yep."  
Mikan: "Then, he must be a really big star, right?"  
Tsubasa: "That's what I just said."

She just starred out in the direction the kids ran.

Mikan: 'This sounds so familiar.'

She dropped the stuff she was carrying and ran after them.

Tsubasa: "Hay, where are you going?!"

She didn't answer. He groaned in agitation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** (WITH THE STUDENTS)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was cheering for Leo as his limo drove up. Mikan pushed her way through the crowd. She starred at the limo as the driver opened the back doors. As the doors swung open, Mikan's heart skipped a beat. The man that exited the car looked like Reo to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** (IN THE NURSE)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuma's eyes shot wide open. She felt a sudden chill in her whole body. She shot up from her bed, breathing heavy, eyes wide with fear in them, but they soon went back to normal. She was still breathing heavy, but her eyes were normal again.

Natsuma: "Oh no. He's here."

She got out of bed and went to Natsume's room.

Natsuma: "Natsume, please be okay."

When she got to his room, he was fast asleep. She signed and sat in a chair next to him.

Natsuma: 'Natsume, he's here.'

She looked at him.

Natsuma: 'He looks so peaceful. I promise I won't let anything happen to you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** (WITH THE STUDENTS)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She saw his brown hair, but then her vision went to normal and she saw black hair.

Mikan: 'Wait a minute. I thought I saw…'

He turned to look at her and, for a brief moment, he stopped smiling, but Mikan didn't notice it.

Leo: 'Oh no. Not her again.'

He walked over towards her, making everyone gasp in astonishment.

Leo: "Hello. What's your name?"  
Mikan: "Um, Mikan."  
Leo: "Well, Mikan, would you mind showing into the school?"  
Mikan: "Uh huh."

He took her hand as she led him into the school. She could feel and see the kids' angry faces as they walked in. They were excruciatingly mad at her. She felt scared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** (IN THE HALLWAY)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikan was walking to Natsuma's room.

_Flashback:_

_Natsuma: "Mikan, go to my room. You'll need the stuff on the table."_

_End Flashback:_

Mikan: 'I wonder what Natsuma wanted me to get from her room.'

She was right in front of the door. When she opened it, she saw that there was a table full of stuff on it. There were the monkey ear phones Natsuma had been working on, some patches, what looked like a dog's nose, what looked also like dog ears that clung on top of her head, and an extra pair of monkey ear phones. Next to the stuff, there was a note. She picked it up and read it.

Natsuma: "Dear Mikan,

These are some thing you'll need to help you with your mission today."

Mikan: "What mission?"

She kept reading to figure it out.

Natsuma: "Mikan, as you probably have already figured out, that man isn't Leo Mourino. His real name is Reo Mouri."

Mikan's face went pale.

Mikan: 'Oh no. Leo is really Reo? I thought he looked like him. If he's here, then he must be after Natsume again.' "Oh no, Natsume! I have to worn him!"

She grabbed the stuff and headed for the nurse.

Mikan: 'Natsume, you have to be okay. He won't take you away this time.'

She continued to run to the nurse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** (IN THE NURSE)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikan barged into the Natsume's room in the nurse.

Mikan: "NATSUME!!!"

His eyes shot open due to her voice.

Natsuma: "Mikan, be quiet."  
Natsume: "What the… why are you both here?"

He sat up in bed.

Natsume: "You should be in bed."  
Natsuma: "I was making sure you were alright."  
Mikan: "Same here."  
Natsume: "Why wouldn't I be?"  
Mikan: "Because Reo is back."

Natsume's face went pale as well.

Mikan: "And he's after you again."  
Natsuma: "Not just him Mikan, but me as well."  
Mikan: "What?"  
Natsuma: "You know that Natsume's the Black Cat, right?"

She nodded.

Natsuma: "Well, I'm known as the White Cat. He's after both of us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** (WITH THE STUDENTS)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were all cheering for Leo as he sang.

Mikan: "What can I do to help?"  
Natsuma: "Do you have the things I told you to get?"

She nodded again. Leo was singing on stage when he suddenly fell to his knee, holding it as if it was in excruciating pain.

Natsuma: "Good, because everything's about to start now."

Leo's security guards all gathered on stage to see if he was okay.

Guard #1: "Get him to the infirmary!"  
Guard #2: "Hurry up!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** (IN THE NURSE)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo was lying in a nurse bed, asleep, with his leg in some sort of cast. Everyone had left the room so he could rest. When they were gone, he woke up and took the cast off.

Leo: "Huh, those idiots."

He walked out of the room towards another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** (WITH NATSUMA)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She felt a presence near.

Natsuma: "Mikan, hide, Natsume, lay back down. He's here."

They did what they were told. Mikan hid in the closet as Leo entered the room. He walked up to Natsume's bed and was met with Natsuma starring at him.

Leo: "Oh, hello. It's nice to meet you. I was just looking for…"  
Natsuma: "Cut the crap Reo. I know it's you. I also know you're not getting Natsume."

Reo had an evil smirk on his face that replaced the smile.

Reo: "Well, well, well, I guess my disguise wasn't very good, but it fooled everyone else."  
Natsuma: "What do you want?"  
Reo: "I think you already know."  
Natsuma: "I told you you're no getting him."  
Reo: "Oh, but you misunderstand. I'm also here for you."

He twisted his earring to use his alice.

Reo: "Sleep!"

His alice made Natsuma drop to her knees with her head down, or so he thought. He walked towards her as if thinking she was asleep, but she kicked his feet, knocking him on his back in pain.

Natsuma: "Nice try, but your alice won't work on me."  
Reo: "Fine then. Then how about this?"

He quickly got up and hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out. She was still too weak to react, so she wasn't able to counter him or dodge. He caught her before she hit the ground.

Reo: 'I wonder why my alice didn't work on him. Could it be….?'

He shrugged it off as Natsume's eyes opened and he looked at the unconscious Natsuma in Reo's arms. He got angry.

Natsume: "Natsuma!"

Reo went over to him and leaned over him to keep from getting away, but he was struggling a lot.

Reo: "Now it's your turn. Sleep!"

Natsume heard him and instantly passed out. Reo opened the window and one of his guards used him alice to turn into particles in the air and land in the room with everyone.

Reo: "Carry the one in the bed."

The guard did as he was told while Reo carried Natsuma. Mikan was still in the closet. She didn't move; she didn't even flinch for she feared that they would hear her.

_Flashback:_

_Natsuma: "Mikan, when Reo get here, don't try and stop him. He has to take us so we can try to stop them. I want you to stay here and make sure you keep those head-phones on. Go to my room and get the other pair of ear-muffs that look like pandas and give them to Ruka and tell him to stay near Mr. Narumi. Therefore, you both can here me when we're gone. I'll use my telepathy to talk to them. Got it?"_

_Mikan nodded slowly and hesitantly. She didn't like the plan, but she would do her part._

_End Flashback:_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** (AT THE SCHOOL GATES)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was cheering for "Leo" as he drove away in his limo. In the trunk were Natsume and Natsuma, knocked out.

Reo: "Mission complete. Now, let's leave."  
Guard #1: "Yes sir."

To be continued...


	9. Anything To Get Them Back

Gakuen Alice Academy #9: Anything To Get Them Back

Reo's limo drove off towards the harbor. They didn't know that Mikan and Sumiree were right behind them at the gate, ready to pounce out when it was closing so that the teachers didn't stop them. The gates started to close.

Mikan: "You ready Permy?"  
Sumiree: "Ya, I'm ready, but stop calling me that. It's not my name."

They nodded and bolted for the gates. The guard at the gates tried to stop them, but they swerved around him. They both jumped for it and made it out just as the gates shut.

Sumiree: "Alright, we made it."  
Mikan: "Ya, now let's go get them."

Sumiree nodded. They got up and started running for the limo. They ran after it, but it was just too fast for them.

Mikan: "Oh no. They're getting away. How are we gonna catch them?"

Sumiree spotted a bike coming up.

Sumiree: "We'll barrow this."

She got on the bike.

Mikan: "Permy, we can't take this bike. It's not ours."

Suddenly, some men in black suites and sunglasses were chasing after them, yelling for them to stop.

Sumiree: "Would you prefer that they catch us?"  
Mikan: "Let's go!"

She hopped on the bike and they road off before the men could get them. On their way, they ended up losing the limo. They got off the bike and looked around.

Mikan: "Oh no. Where did it go?"  
Sumiree: "Hold on."

Sumiree used her alice and started to transform into a cat/dog type animal when no one was looking.

Mikan: "Great idea. You can sniff them out. Here, smell this."

Mikan pulled out Natsuma's stuff to help Sumiree get a sent. Sumiree sniffed around the ground.

Sumiree: "I can smell them- meow. They're about- meow 25 degrees southwest of here."  
Mikan: "Right. Let's go."

They ran through an alley which Mikan lost Sumiree in.

Mikan: "Permy, hay Permy, where are you?!"

She didn't answer.

Mikan: "Oh man. Where is she? Oh, I know. I'll use Natsuma's stuff she gave me."

She put the patches on her legs, the dog ears on her head, and the dog nose over her nose. She sniffed around for her and finally got a sent.

Mikan: "Ah ha. There you are."

She raced after her and spotted her sniffing some shine steps.

Sumiree: "Hay, I found the sent. We have to hurry and catch them."  
Mikan: "Right."

They continued to race off towards the harbor without stopping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(WITH THE S.A. CLASS)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Special Abilities class was in the theatre; setting things up, painting, practicing their lines, but most of all, waiting for Mikan, Natsume, and Natsuma.

Tsubasa: "Huh, I wonder where they are right now."  
Misaki: "Let's go check with the teachers. Maybe something happened."  
Tsubasa: "Right."

They got up and ran towards the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(WITH THE TEACHERS)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The teachers were in the lounge, thinking over what was going on. So far, they had that two students were missing or rather ran away; Mikan and Sumiree, Leo kidnapped Natsume and Natsuma, his injury was a decoy, and Leo was really Reo. Narumi-sensei hit the table with his fist really hard, getting the other's in the room's attention.

Narumi-sensei: "I can't believe I fell for that again! It was so obvious! It was the same excuse and he even looked the same! The only difference was his hair color and stupid name! I should have known!"

He wouldn't stop scolding himself until Ruka came up to him, the monkey earmuffs on his head, and put his hand on Narumi-sensei's shoulder which, in turn, calmed him down a little.

Jinno: "Relax Narumi. We were all fooled. We will do whatever it takes to get them back. And knowing Sakura, I can personally say that, if we leave things in her hands, everything will be alright."  
Narumi-sensei: "You must be getting soft. You gave Mikan a complement."

Jinno grunted and pouted.

Narumi-sensei: "Anyway, it's not just Mikan I'm worried about. Reo knows about her power, but it's Natsuma I'm worried about."  
Serina: "Narumi, what relation do you have with her anyway?"

He was silent for a moment.

Narumi-sensei: "She's… a close friend's daughter. We used to be very close, but then her parents died. Her whole family didn't want her for what she did. I offered to take care of her, but she refused. She said she didn't want to hurt anyone else. To me, she was like my daughter, but she would always call me her uncle and I'd call her my niece. We were really close. I swore to her parents that I'd always keep her out of danger, but it looks like I've failed."  
Serina: "Narumi, you haven't failed yet. There is still a good chance to save them all. All we have to do is focus and trust them."  
Narumi-sensei: "You're right, but what should we do?"  
Serina: "All we can do for now is wait and believe in them. That's the only thing we can do."

He nodded, not really liking the plan, but agreed to it. Just then, Tsubasa and Misaki ran in the room.

Tsubasa: "Hay, sorry to barge in, but we were wondering where Mikan, Natsuma, and Natsume were. We need them so we can practice for our play."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(WITH MIKAN & SUMIREE)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were running out of the alley when a black limo stopped in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. Two men came out of it with evil smiles on their faces. It scarred them to no end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(ON A STREET CORNER)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The limo turned a corner and, as it did, two red identification cards were thrown out of it. It was Sumiree's and Mikans'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(IN AN OLD SHACK)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikan: 'The smell of sea water… the smell of rusting pipes…'

She started to open her eyes slowly.

Mikan: 'Some ones breathe…'

When her eyes were open, she saw that Natsume was unconscious and breathing close her face. She shot up out of reflexes and saw that they were all tied up. She didn't expect them to be that close… ever. She looked around and was that she was in a warehouse. Beside her were Sumiree, Natsume, and Natsuma next to him.

Mikan: 'Good. Everyone is safe, for now.'  
Natsuma: "So you're finally awake huh?"

Natsuma whispered as she sat up with difficulty since she was still badly injured and being tied up.

Mikan: "Natsuma!"  
Natsuma: "Shh! Keep it down. They'll here us."

As if on cue, Reo walked towards them with a guard behind him.

Natsuma: "Get down."

Mikan did as she was told. Reo walked up to Natsuma and Natsume.

Reo: "It's nice to meet the famous Black Cat again. And look what we have here. If it isn't the also famous White Cat as well."  
Mikan: 'White Cat?'  
Guard: "What Cat sir?"  
Reo: "Remember how I told you about the kid who burned down his hometown when he was just eight? Well, I did a little more research and found that I was wrong."  
Guard: "Wrong sir?"  
Reo: "Yes. It turned out that this kid wasn't the one to burn down his town. This kid right here burned it down."

Mikan felt a little shocked at what she'd heard, but remembered Natsuma had already said it before.

Reo: "Apparently, she was running through her village, trying to shoot something, but no one knew what."  
Guard: "Sir, did you say she?"  
Reo: "Yes. This is a girl. Although you probably think other wise considering she never takes off that hat of hers and wears boy clothes all the time."  
Natsuma: 'What are these guys, stackers? Now I feel so violated that people know something as little as that.'  
Reo: "Anyway, the boss wants her. She could be a good ally for the organization just like Natsume."

With those last words, the two walked off. Mikan got up and looked around and saw that there were guys in black suites everywhere guarding them.

Natsuma: "Natsume is still injured. He needs to rest if he's gonna get the strength he needs to escape."

Mikan just starred at her for a second. Natsuma was starring at Natsume with a little sadness.

Mikan: "You really care about him, don't you?"

Natsuma looked a little shocked. At this moment, Natsume started to open his eyes. He had heard the question and was a little curious of what the answer would be.

Natsuma: "Of course. He's my best friend. He always took care of me when we were kids and I did him. He's more than just a friend to me. He's like a really close brother, one that I don't want to lose again. If I must, I'll give my life up just to save him."

Both Natsume and Mikan were surprised to here this. Natsume started to sit up.

Natsume: "I already told you, you're not gonna die. I'll make sure of that."  
Mikan: "Natsume, you're awake."  
Natsuma: "Natsume."

He kind of ignored Mikan and was focusing on Natsuma.

Natsume: "We'll get out of here together, all of us. I swear."

Natsume just starred for a moment, but then, for the first time in a long time, she smiled; a real genuine smile. Not an evil one or a smirk, but a happy one. She hadn't been happy in a long, long time, but now she was. They were shocked as they looked at her.

Natsuma: "Right."  
Mikan: "Okay."  
Sumiree: "Hay, what about me? Don't forget about me."  
Mikan: "Permy, you're awake. We have to figure out a way to get out of here."  
Natsuma looked at the ear muffs and then she remembered.  
Natsuma: "Mikan, quick, give me my ear phones."

Mikan nodded, but remember she was tied up.

Natsuma: "Oh never mind."

She used her telekinesis to levitate it on her head and turned them on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(WITH THE TEACHERS)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They teachers, Ruka, Tsubasa and Misaki were still thinking over things. They had told them what had and was happening.

Tsubasa: "So, Reo is behind this again."  
Misaki: "What can we do to help?"  
Ms. Serina: "Right now, there is nothing you can do."  
Narumi-sensei: "All we can do is wait patiently."

Even though he said "patiently", his foot was tapping rapidly with irritation, concern, and anger. Suddenly, Ruka's ear phones started ringing "monkey monkey". He pushed one of the monkeys and started to speak.

Ruka: "Hello? Natsuma!"

That got all of their attentions.

Ruka: "Where are you guys?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(IN AN OLD SHACK)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuma whispering: "We're in an old shack. Ruka, please give the ear phones to Narumi-sensei."

There was a silence as he did what he was told.

Narumi-sensei: "Natsuma, can you see outside so you can give us some idea of where you are?"  
Natsuma: "I'll try."

She closed her eyes and concentrated. They all looked at her. She was trembling a little because she was weak from her injury and tired. When she opened her eyes, they weren't their regular color. Instead, they were a grayish- brownish- light bluish kinda color. It scarred everyone.

Natsuma: "Don't worry guys. My eyes are only like this so that I can see through object."  
Narumi-sensei: "What do you see?"

She looked around to see everything.

Natsuma: "I see… water, and, by the way it smells, it's probably salt water. So we're probably near an ocean. I also see explosives, so we're probably at the harbor."  
Narumi-sensei: "Right. We'll be there in no time."  
Natsuma: "Wait, before you hang up."  
Narumi-sensei: "What is it?"

She was quiet for a moment, getting everyone's attention.

Natsuma: "When this is over, can I have a hug… Uncle Naru?"

After she said "Uncle Naru", everyone's eyes went wide in shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(WITH THE TEACHERS)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narumi-sensei's eyes grew wide in shock.

Narumi-sensei: "You… you remember?"  
Natsuma: "Uh huh. While I was knocked out, I remembered you. So, can I have a hug when this is over?"

His bangs covered his eyes, keeping everyone from seeing his expression.

Natsuma: "Uncle Naru?"

He lifted his head and everyone in the room could see his unshed tears.

Narumi-sensei: "Of course you can have a hug. Just come back safe."  
Natsuma: "I will."  
Narumi-sensei: "Thank you. Please give the phones to Mikan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(IN AN OLD SHACK)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She did as she was told.

Mikan: "Narumi-sensei?"  
Narumi-sensei: "Mikan, can you hear me?"  
Mikan: "Yes, I can."  
Narumi-sensei: "Hay, are you four alright?"  
Mikan: "Yes we are, but Natsume and Natsuma are badly injured."  
Narumi-sensei: "I see."  
Sumiree: "Right now, we're still pretending that we're unconscious so that they won't do anything yet, but we're still tied up."  
Mikan: "Plus, it looks like there's a barrier around us again, but it's probably stronger than the last one, so we can't use or alices."  
Narumi-sensei: "Calm down and speak quietly. Mikan, I know it's dangerous to talk right now, so just listen to me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(WITH THE TEACHERS)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narumi-sensei: "All of you, just keep pretending to be unconscious until we get there, but leave the mike on so that we can here what's going on. While we look for you guys, you try to get out of those ropes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(IN AN OLD SHACK)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narumi-sensei: "And if you can't, have Natsume or Natsuma burn through them, but make sure that the flame isn't big or it'll fluctuate the barrier and signal them. It may not be the best idea – especially since they're both injured and exhausted, but it's the only chance you've got."  
Natsume: "He makes it sound so easy."

With the little strength they had, they both were able to burn through them. Natsume untied Mikan and she untied Sumirees'. Natsume rolled on his back, breathing heavily. Natsuma stood up over him.

Natsuma: "Natsume, are you alright?"

He didn't answer. She looked and saw him sweating a lot and trembling. She used her sleeve to wipe away the sweat.

Natsuma: "Natsume. Don't worry. You'll feel better in a moment."

She put her hands over his body, but he grabbed onto one of her hands. She looked and saw him starring at her. She knew what he was thinking, without reading his mind. She gave him another smile.

Natsuma: "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I feel fine as it is."

In truth, she was telling the biggest lie in the world. She felt worst then Natsume looked. She was able to control her trembling, but was still sweating. He let go of her hand and she began to heal him. Meanwhile, Narumi-sensei was still talking to Mikan as she struggled to untie Sumiree's ropes.

Narumi-sensei: "When you're untied, keep pretending that you're still tied up until you find the chance to escape."  
Jinno: "Hello? This is Jinno. Can you hear me?"  
Mikan: 'Jin-Jin?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(WITH THE TEACHERS)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jinno: "Remember, you have to do what ever you can to keep the enemy from seeing Natsuma's alices."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(IN AN OLD SHACK)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jinno: "If they see them, we won't have the disadvantage the next time they attack. Most of all, be careful. And remember, don't listen to Reo's voice. If you do, you'll be under his control."

Suddenly, the ear phones were pulled off of her head. Everyone, except Natsume, looked up to see Reo standing there, holding the ear phone.

Reo: "So these are communication phones huh?"

He looked at everyone.

Reo: "That fact that you were able to make Shidou's barrier fluctuate like that in your conditions proves that you two are no ordinary kids. But you've both taken a lot of damage from the barriers recoil, so you shouldn't have any strength left."

He stated while looking at Natsume and Natsuma. He noticed that Natsumas' hands were glowing green.

Reo: "Hmm. So I see you have the healing alice as well as a fire and ice alice. How interesting. It seems you have enough energy to heal him. It also means that you're a multi-alice. How rare and interesting."  
Natsuma: 'At least he doesn't know my other ones. That means I can only use those three in front of him.'

At this point, she had finished healing Natsume and he looked better. He wasn't sweating anymore and his breathing had become steady again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(WITH THE TEACHERS)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reo: "How are you all doing Naru? Sorry for selfishly taking your precious student like this."  
Narumi-sensei: "Reo…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(IN AN OLD SHACK)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reo: "Even though I'm "taking custody" of them for the time being, it's not like you'll be seeing them ever again."

He stuck his tongue out at the ear phones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(WITH THE TEACHERS)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narumi-sensei: "Reo, why are you doing this?"  
Reo: "Are you honestly that surprised? I did this once before."  
Narumi-sensei: "I thought this was over."  
Reo: "Of course it's not. The reason I'm doing this is to get back at the school for what they did to you and me. They used me like some kind on worker bee. After that, I did a lot of thinking. That person also thought the same way, but she managed to escape from the academy by herself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(IN AN OLD SHACK)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikan: 'Narumi-sensei, who is he talking about?'  
Reo: "I'm still surprised though. Why are you still a dog for the academy? Between the both of us, you always seemed more likely to fight against its polices."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(WITH THE TEACHERS)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narumi-sensei: "Reo, you've misunderstood me once more."  
Reo: "Don't give me that "misunderstanding" crap. Even though you were following the academy's rules, I saw the horrible things that they made you do with your alice…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(IN AN OLD SHACK)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reo: "Outside the academy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(WITH THE TEACHERS)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reo: "I've learned from that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(IN AN OLD SHACK)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reo: "I still don't understand though why you would take up a teaching career there?"  
Narumi-sensei: "Reo…"

Before he could say another word, Reo threw the ear phones on the ground, breaking them into pieces.

Natsuma: "Hay, that took me forever to make."

She got a little angry and when she tried to get up a little, she felt a searing pain through her whole body. She collapsed on the ground; trembling, holding her chest, breathing heavily, and sweating like crazy all of a sudden.

Natsume: "Natsuma."  
Mikan: "Natsuma, are you okay?"

She didn't answer. She just kept trembling. After a couple of seconds, she sat up and smiled to show them she was alright, but they knew better.

Reo: "Well then, why don't we tie this up? Shidou, weaken the barrier a little for a second."  
Shidou: "What?"  
Reo: "Don't worry. It's fine. I need to teach these brats a lesson. They need to know that fighting us is useless even if they're not tied up. They need to know that opposing us is futile."

He walked away with the guards behind him.

Natsuma: 'Hay, you guys.'

They all looked at her.

Mikan: 'Natsuma?'  
Sumiree: 'Are you in our heads?'  
Natsuma: 'Yes. Now listen. When we give the signal, you and Sumiree run back towards the academy. Me and Natsume will distract them for you. Natsume, when they are free, you follow them. I'll stay behind so that Reo and his goons won't catch up.'  
Natsume: 'No Natsuma. We're not leaving you behind.'  
Natsuma: 'Don't worry. I'll be fine.'

She smiled at them, letting them know that she would be okay. After a while, she spotted an opening.

Natsuma: 'Okay everyone. Get ready. One…"  
Natsume: 'Two…'  
Natsume and Natsuma: 'THREE!' "GO!"

Sumiree and Mikan got up and began to run for the door.

Guard #1: "Hay, they're trying to escape."

They were about to run after them, but was stopped.

Natsuma: "Don't move!"

They turned and looked to see Natsume and Natsuma standing, Natsuma leaning on the boxes for support, a flame in Natsume's hand. Mikan and Sumiree stopped as well.

Natsume: "If you move even ONE inch, we'll set off every last one of these explosives in this run down shack ahead of us."  
Natsuma: "Before you know it, this whole area will be a sea of flames."

She walked in front of all of them and stood on front of the doorway.

Natsuma: "What are you two still doing here? Go!"

They didn't hesitate to run. Natsuma took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She lifted her right hand and a flame appeared in it. She opened her eyes and they had death written all on them. They were a little scared and were really bad at hiding it.

Guard #1: "We-we're not afraid of you kid."  
Natsuma: "Oh really, then why are you stuttering and shaking like you just saw a ghost."

She gave a wicked smile and they all shuttered in fear. An icy cold chill ran up their spines. Natsume only smirked as well.

Natsuma: "Natsume, get out of here. I'll catch up in a minute."

He hesitantly started walking towards the door. He stopped when he was right next to her and whispered to her.

Natsume: "Please come back to us Nata."

She nodded and he ran off after Mikan and Sumiree.

Natsume: 'You better come back to me.'

He continued running.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(WITH MIKAN & SUMIREE)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikan was running with Sumiree when something hit on her.

Mikan: 'Wait a minute. The last time we left Natsume by himself with them, he… Oh no. Don't tell me she's gonna…'

She immediately stopped and turned around towards the shack.

Sumiree: "Mikan, where are you going?! We have to get help!"  
Mikan: "You go Permy! I have to go get Natsuma. She may be in danger!"  
Sumiree: "Mikan, she told us to leave it to her!"

It was too late. Mikan was out of hearing range. Unfortunately, Sumiree heard a small evil chuckle behind her. She looked and saw one of the guys in the black suites was right behind her.

Guard #4: "Ha-ha. You're mine girly."

He lunged for Sumiree, but she dodged him and ran, making him fall on his face in anger.

Guard #4: "Grrr, come back here you little runt!"

He started after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(WITH MIKAN)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikan was running when she spotted Natsume coming her way.

Mikan: "Natsume!"  
Natsume: "Huh?"

They stopped in front of each other.

Natsume: "What are you doing here Polka-dots? You're supposed to be getting help."  
Mikan: "I was, but then something hit me. I remember the last time this happened when you told us to leave. Do you remember what you were about to do?"

His eyes automatically shot wide with fear. He remembered exactly what he was gonna do.

Mikan: "Come on. We have to stop her."

She started running first, making Natsume drag behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(WITH NATSUMA)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuma was still sweating and breathing heavy with the flame in her right palm. She suddenly remembered Persona's words.

_Persona: "Natsuma, I want you to make me a promise."  
Natsuma: "What is it?"  
Persona: "Promise that if you are ever captured by the enemy and have no way to escape, you'll take your own life for if the enemy were to get a hold of you and somehow transferred you to their side, you could be a great threat to the academy."_

_She just starred at him for a long time before answering._

_Natsuma: "Alright."_

Natsuma would fulfill her promise. With the time she had spent there, she had really liked it and didn't want anything to happen to it or anyone in it because of something she did. She wouldn't let that happen again. She brought the flame and held it with both hands and closed her eyes. She concentrated a little as the flame got bigger. Suddenly, she heard her name being called.

Mikan: "Natsuma!"

An out-of-breath Mikan tackled her to the floor, making the flame disappear and her hat fall off. She was on top of her when Natsume entered the scene.

Mikan: "Are you crazy?! What are you trying to do, kill yourself?! What were you thinking?!"

They just stared at one another for a few moments.

Natsuma: "I was trying to save the academy and everyone."  
Mikan: "What?"  
Natsuma: "Mikan, if the AAO get their hands on me…"

She looked and paused for a while.

Natsuma: "If they get me, they can wipe out the whole school; even the whole world if they wanted."  
Mikan: 'Huh, she that's powerful to take out the whole world? Wow.'  
Natsuma: "That's why I have to do this."  
Mikan: "Don't be an idiot!"

Natsuma and Natsume were both shocked at what she yelled.

Mikan: "You don't have to kill yourself. We can help you. Everyone can help to stop them. You can live."

For once in a long time, Natsuma felt hope in those words. She nodded her head with a smile. Suddenly they heard clapping and saw Reo walking towards them.

Reo: "Aw how sweet. Unfortunately, you won't be able to fulfill your promise."

He reached to turn his earring. Natsuma automatically reacted.

Natsuma: "Guys, cover your ears, NOW!!"

As if on instinct, they did. Natsuma reach and quickly pulled her earring off.

Natsuma: "POWERS BEGON!!"

Reo stopped and fell to his side, crouching in pain like all the rest of his guards. She put her earring back on and got up.

Natsuma: "Come on. We have to leave now. They won't stay down for long."

They ran away, out of the shack and towards another one, leaving Natsuma's hat.

Reo: "After them!"

They tried their bests to get up and go after them.

Reo: 'How did she do that? That's my power. How did she use it?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(WITH SUMIREE)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sumiree was running away from three men now. She turned a corner and was trapped. She turned to her doom deliverers.

Guard #4: "Ha, now we've got you."

Just as they were about to attack her, Misaki-sempia and her doppelgangers attacked them and knocked them down unconscious.

Misaki-sempia: "And where do you think you're going?"

A couple more guard turned the corner and were about to attack them, but for some reason couldn't move.

Guard #5: "Hay, I can't move."  
Guard #6: "Me neither."

Behind them was Tsubasa, standing on their shadows.

Tsubasa-sempia: "You guys aren't goin' anywhere."

He kicked his foot and sent them flying. He winked an approval wink to the two girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(IN ANOTHER SHED)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuma collapsed on her back on the shack floor. She was breathing heavy from running, sweating still, trembling a little, and her shirt had a little blood on it. Natsume lifted her shirt to look at the wound. When she was at the nurse, they had cleaned it, removed the bullet, and rapped it in bandages to keep it from re-opening. Unfortunately, the wound did re-open and the bandages were almost completely soaked with blood. They looked scared at her.

Natsume: "We have to get her out of here and back to the academy before she loses too much blood."  
Mikan: "Yea, but how? There are guards everywhere."

Suddenly, they saw a shadow at the door. One of the guards saw them and retreated after they saw him.

Guard #3: "Hay, they're in here."

Mikan thought quickly. She saw some metal poles in a corner and grabbed one.

Natsume: "What are you doing?"  
Mikan: "We have to protect her anyway we can."

He looked at her and nodded. Before the guards could enter the shack, Mikan and Natsume went after them. Mikan knocked out the first guy that came too close to her while Natsume dodged some of there attacked and punched them back, knocking them down and out from the pain. One of the guards came out of the shed. He was carrying Natsuma in his arms.

Natsume: "Put her down!"

Mikan and Natsume ran over to him to try and stop him, but he knocked them against the brick wall and on the ground. Natsuma's eyes opened just as they hit the wall and fell to the floor. Her eyes shot open wide and soon turned to anger.

Natsuma: "You BASTERDS!!"

Mikan and Natsume stared at her with wide eyes.

Natsume and Mikan: "NATSUMA!!!"

Suddenly, the explosives in the shed exploded. There was a giant blast and everything went white.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(SOMEWHERE)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything was white and nothing was there.

Mikan: 'What happened? Where am I? Everything's so bright. The last thing I remember was…'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(IN THE NURSE)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikan suddenly shot up from her hospital bed.

Mikan: "NATSUMA!!!"

Her head was rapped in bandages and she had a patch in her left cheek. She looked around to see Tsubasa, Misaki, Sumiree, Ruka, Mr. Narumi, Mr. Jinno, and Ms. Serina in the room. They all had smiles on their faces when she woke up.

Tsubasa: "Great, you're awake."  
Misaki: "We were worried about you."  
Mikan: "Hay, where are Natsume and Natsuma?"

She was panicking a little.

Narumi-sensei: "Calm down Mikan. They're both alright. They're just resting right now."

Mikan suddenly jumped out of bed and ran for the door.

Narumi-sensei: "Where are you going?"  
Mikan: "I have to see them. I have to make sure they're alright."

She ran through the hall until she got to Natsume's door. She went in and saw that he wasn't in his room, but the bed was messy as if someone was in it. Everyone caught up to her as she ran back out. They looked and saw that he wasn't in his room. They were a little scared as well. Mikan ran to Natsuma room and barged right in.

Mikan: "Natsuma!"  
Natsume: "Shut up polka-dots. You'll wake her up."  
Mikan: "Natsume."

She looked at the bed and saw Natsuma sleeping in it; no hat, and sleeping peacefully. Next to her, in the chair, was Natsume. He was starring at her to make sure she was okay until Mikan came in. He looked at her with no emotion in his eyes.

Narumi-sensei: "Natsume, what are you doing here?"

He didn't say a word to them. He just went back to looking at Natsuma. They were all silent. Natsuma stirred a little in her sleep. She laid on her right side, facing everyone.

Natsuma: "Natsume…"

They all listened carefully to her. Natsume also leaned in a little to hear her better. Then, something unexpected happened; Natsuma smiled.

Natsuma: "Thank you, brother."

They were all shocked, except Natsume and Mikan, to see her smile. They left the room so she could get some much needed rest.

To be continued...


	10. Light’s Camera, QUIET BACKSTAGE!

Gakuen Alice Academy #10: Light's Camera, QUIET BACKSTAGE

The next day, the S.A. class went to the auditorium, setting up everything and practicing their lines.

Misaki-sempia: "Romeo, Romeo, where for out thou Romeo?"

Tsubasa-sempia looked like he had just seen and almost eaten some moldy chicken. It was the worst performance he'd ever heard. Everyone in the class starred at her, thinking the same thing.

Misaki-sempia: "How was that?"  
Tsubasa-sempia: "Well, considering that Natsume and Natsuma can no longer play the roles, that will have to do."  
Natsuma: "And who said you could replace us without warning?"

They all turned to see Natsume and Natsuma walking down the isle. Both their hands were in their pockets, while Natsuma wore a smile; no hat, Natsume had his usual emotionless face, and neither of them had bandages on their faces anymore.

Misaki-sempia: "You-you're alright. But you shouldn't be here. You need to rest. Your wound needs to heal."  
Natsuma: "Oh you mean this?"

She lifted her shirt to relieve and flawless body; no wound, no scar, just her bare stomach. They were all in shock, except for Natsume.

Tsubasa-sempia: "But how? There's not even a scar."  
Natsuma: "When I woke up, I looked at my wound to see how bad it was. It wasn't that bad. Since it had already started healing, I was able to heal it the rest of the way."

They were all silent.

Natsuma: "So, how about we start rehearsing? We already know all our lines."  
Tsubasa-sempia: "Alright then. Let's start on Act II, Scene II."

They went on the stage in their positions. Natsuma and Natsume were standing on a ledge, facing each other.

Natsuma: _"Romeo!"_  
Natsume: _"Yes my dear?"_  
Natsuma: _"At what o'clock to-morrow shall I send to thee?"  
_Natsume: "At the hour of nine."  
Natsuma: _"I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then. I have forgot why I did call thee back."  
_Natsume: _"Let me stand here till thou remember it."_

Everyone in the room was silent and wide eyed in aw. They were the perfect actors together, just like when they danced. No one seemed to notice Narumi-sensei and Mikan enter the room while holding a small box. They watched from the back.

Natsuma: _"I shall forget, to have thee still stand there, remembering how I love thy company."  
_Natsume: _"And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget, forgetting any other home but this."_

They walked closer to each other until they were in each other's arms, but still starring at each other.

Natsuma: "_'Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone: and yet no further than a wanton's bird; who lets it hop a little from her hand, like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves, and with a silk thread plucks it back again, so loving-jealous of his liberty."  
_Natsume:_ "I would I were thy bird."  
_Natsuma: _"Sweet, so would I: yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."_

When they finished, they were hugging each other. They looked at everyone and saw they all had their eyes wide, mouths dropped open, and their faces were pale. Suddenly, Mikan and Narumi-sensei began to clap from the auditorium doors. After a while, everyone began to clap and cheer. The two bowed and left the stage. Everyone went back to work as they approached Tsubasa and Misaki.

Natsuma: "So how were we?"  
Tsubasa-sempia: "That was… that was….. PERFECT!! You two were amazing! I can't believe it!"

He was so ecstatic. Natsuma only smiled while Natsume didn't say a word. Mikan then ran up to them while Narumi-sensei left.

Mikan: "Natsume, Natsuma, that was amazing. Why didn't you tell me you two could act?"  
Natsume: "'Cause you didn't need to know idiot."

He turned and sat in one of the chairs while everyone else practiced. Mikan was mad at the nickname she was called.

Mikan: "Natsume!"

She was mad, but Natsuma just giggled. They all looked at her except for Natsume. They weren't used to seeing her smile or have her hair down. Just then, something dogged on Mikan.

Mikan: "Oh Natsuma, I forgot. Someone gave this to me when I woke up in the hospital."

Mikan handed her the box. It looked like it had already been opened.

Mikan: "Sorry, but I opened it to see what it was."

When Natsuma opened it, her expression turned into shock. She looked up at Mikan and gave her a hug.

Natsuma: "Thank you Mikan. Thank you."  
Mikan: "You're welcome."

Natsume was really happy to see the two girls he cared about the most in the world smiling. He gave a small smile as well. When the two girls pulled apart, Natsuma took the box, pulled out her fathers' hat, and put it on her head. She gave Mikan another warm smile.

Natsuma: "Thanks again Mikan."  
Mikan: "You're welcome."

For the rest of the day and two weeks, they all practiced until the big night came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(TWO WEEKS LATER: NIGHT TIME)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The S.A. class and Natsume were in the backstage area of the auditorium. Some watched as the room filled with students and teachers. Tsubasa and Misaki were running around, panicking because they couldn't find Natsuma.

Misaki-sempia: "Where is she?"  
Tsubasa-sempia: "I don't know. We can't do the show without her."  
Misaki-sempia: "We don't even have an understudy."  
Tsubasa-sempia: "That's because she was so good, I don't think we could find a person alive to replace her."

Suddenly, the back doors to the backstage opened and a head appeared in the doorway. It was Natsuma. Tsubasa-sempia and Misaki-sempia were so relieved to see her, they ran to the door before she could come in. They barraged her with questions.

Natsuma: "I'm sorry I'm late. It's just… my first outfit. It makes me look… girly."

They pulled her in the door to take a look. When she was in, everyone backstage stared wide eyed at her. Even Natsume did from the corner of his left eye. She had her hair down with gems in it like a headband, a long, purple dress that went passed her ankles and didn't cover her shoulders, open- toed, ankle wrapped, high healed shoes, her sleeves dangled from her wrists, she had on a little pink eye shadow, and she also wore light pink lipstick. It seemed like time stood still for a while as they all stared at her. Then, someone near the stage broke the silence.

Person: "We're on in 10 min."

They all snapped back to their senses and made sure everything was ready. Natsuma sighed as she walked over to Natsume and gave him a smile. He gave her a little smile as well.

Natsuma: "Hay."  
Natsume: "Hay. Nice dress girly- girl."  
Natsuma: "Natsume!"

She punched him in the arm, making him hold it and laugh a little. Just then, Mikan came up to them.

Mikan: "Natsuma, you finally made it."  
Natsuma: "Ya. Sorry for being late. It's just I was a little scared to come in this outfit."  
Mikan: "Why? You look beautiful."

Natsuma gave her a smile that all the guys that saw her would pass out from being in love.

Natsuma: "Thanks Mikan."

The two began laughing and giggling. Natsume felt his heart swell with happiness. After a while, the play began. One of the student's from the S.A. class walked on first to present his lines.

Student #1: _"Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; whole misadventured piteous overthrows do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, and the continuance of their parents' rage, which, but their children's end, nought could remove. Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; the which if you with patient ears attend, what here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."_

After he was done, Youichi came on holding a sign that said Act I, Scene I and walked off the stage. Everyone in the audience laughed a little because he was just so cute. The part of the scene that they were playing right now was when Romeo walks in on Montague and Benvolio's conversation. (a/n: Tsubasa-sempia played Benvolio and someone else played Montague)

Tsubasa-sempia: _"See, where he comes: so please you, step aside; I'll know his grievance, or be much denied."  
_Student #2: _"I would thou wert so happy by thy stay, to hear true shrift. Come, madam, let's away."_

The student left the stage and Natsume walked on.

Tsubasa-sempia: _"Good-morrow, cousin."  
_Natsume: _"Is the day so young?"  
_Tsubasa-sempia: _"But new struck nine."  
_Natsume: _"Ay me! sad hours seem long. Was that my father that went hence so fast?"  
_Tsubasa-sempia: _"It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?"  
_Natsume: _"Not having that, which, having, makes them short."  
_Tsubasa-sempia: _"In love?"  
_Natsume: _"Out…"  
_Tsubasa-sempia: _"Of love?"  
_Natsume: _"Out of her favour, where I am in love."_

As they preformed, all the girls in the audience had hearts in their eyes and were starring at Natsume. They were surprised that he had different emotions on his face. Acting was really the only time he ever showed emotion.

Tsubasa-sempia: _"Alas, that love, so gentle in his view, should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!"  
_Natsume:_ "Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still, Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will! Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here? Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all. Here's much to do with hate, but more with love. Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate! O any thing, of nothing first create! O heavy lightness! serious vanity! Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms! Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health! Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is! This love feel I, that feel no love in this. Dost thou not laugh?"  
_Tsubasa-sempia: _"No, coz, I rather weep."  
_Natsume: _"Good heart, at what?"  
_Tsubasa-sempia: _"At thy good heart's oppression."  
_Natsume: _"Why, such is love's transgression. Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast,  
Which thou wilt propagate, to have it prest with more of thine: this love that thou hast shown doth add more grief to too much of mine own. Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears: what is it else? A madness most discreet, a choking gall and a preserving sweet. Farewell, my coz."  
_Tsubasa-sempia:_ "Soft! I will go along; an if you leave me so, you do me wrong."  
_Natsume: "_Tut, I have lost myself; I am not here; this is not Romeo, he's some other where."  
_Tsubasa-sempia: _"Tell me in sadness, who is that you love."  
_Natsume: _"What, shall I groan and tell thee?"  
_Tsubasa-sempia: _"(Groan!) why, no. But sadly tell me who."  
_Natsume: _"Bid a sick man in sadness make his will: ah, word ill urged to one that is so ill! In sadness, cousin, I do love a woman."  
_Tsubasa-sempia: _"I aim'd so near, when I supposed you loved."  
_Natsume: _"A right good mark-man! And she's fair I love."  
_Tsubasa-sempia: _"A right fair mark, fair coz, is soonest hit."  
_Natsume: _"Well, in that hit you miss: she'll not be hit With Cupid's arrow; she hath Dian's wit; and, in strong proof of chastity well arm'd, from love's weak childish bow she lives unharm'd. She will not stay the siege of loving terms, nor bide the encounter of assailing eyes, nor ope her lap to saint-seducing gold: O, she is rich in beauty, only poor, that when she dies with beauty dies her store."  
_Tsubasa-sempia: _"Then she hath sworn that she will still live chaste?"  
_Natsume: _"She hath, and in that sparing makes huge waste, for beauty starved with her severity cuts beauty off from all posterity. She is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair, to merit bliss by making me despair: she hath forsworn to love, and in that vow do I live dead that live to tell it now."_  
Tsubasa-sempia: _"Be ruled by me, forget to think of her."  
_Natsume: _"O, teach me how I should forget to think."  
_Tsubasa-sempia: _"By giving liberty unto thine eyes; examine other beauties."  
_Natsume: _"'Tis the way to call hers exquisite, in question more: these happy masks that kiss fair ladies' brows being black put us in mind they hide the fair; he that is strucken blind cannot forget the precious treasure of his eyesight lost: show me a mistress that is passing fair, what doth her beauty serve, but as a note where I may read who pass'd that passing fair? Farewell: thou canst not teach me to forget."  
_Tsubasa-sempia:_ "I'll pay that doctrine, or else die in debt."_

After their scene was over, the lights dimmed so the backstage crew could set up for the next scene. Natsume walked up to Mikan and Natsuma.

Natsuma: "That was great bro. I didn't know you still had it in you."  
Natsume: "Hmm."  
Mikan: "Natsume, how come you don't show emotions more often?"  
Natsume: "'Cause I don't want to polka- dots."  
Mikan: "Why you…!"

She stopped when she heard Natsuma giggling. She in turn giggled as well. Natsume felt like his heart would pop out of his throat at any moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(ACT I, SCENE V)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsume: _"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."  
_Natsuma:_ "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."  
_Natsume: _"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"  
_Natsuma: _"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."  
_Natsume: _"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."  
_Natsuma:_ "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."  
_Natsume: _"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."  
_Natsuma: _"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."  
_Natsume: _"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."  
_Natsuma: _"You kiss by the book."_

Just then, Mikan walked in. In the play, she's the nurse. Tsubasa also walks in a little while after her.

Mikan: _"Madam, your mother craves a word with you."  
_Natsume: _"What is her mother?"  
_Mikan: _"Marry, bachelor, her mother is the lady of the house, and a good lady, and a wise and virtuous I nursed her daughter, that you talk'd withal; I tell you, he that can lay hold of her shall have the chinks."  
_Natsume:_ "Is she a Capulet? O dear account! my life is my foe's debt."  
_Tsubasa: _"Away, begone; the sport is at the best."  
_Natsume: _"Ay, so I fear; the more is my unrest."  
_Student #3:_ "Nay, gentlemen, prepare not to be gone; we have a trifling foolish banquet towards. Is it e'en so? why, then, I thank you all I thank you, honest gentlemen; good night. More torches here! Come on then, let's to bed. Ah, sirrah, by my fay, it waxes late: I'll to my rest."_

Natsume and Tsubasa walked off the stage while Mikan and Natsuma walked around the stage, still saying their lines.

Natsuma: _"Come hither, nurse. What is yond gentleman?"  
_Mikan:_ "The son and heir of old Tiberio."  
_Natsuma:_ "What's he that now is going out of door?"  
_Mikan:_ "Marry, that, I think, be young Petrucio."  
_Natsuma: _"What's he that follows there, that would not dance?"  
_Mikan: _"I know not."  
_Natsuma: _"Go ask his name: if he be married. My grave is like to be my wedding bed."  
_Mikan: _"His name is Romeo, and a Montague; the only son of your great enemy."  
_Natsuma: _"My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy."  
_Mikan: _"What's this? what's this?"  
_Natsuma: _"A rhyme I learn'd even now of one I danced withal."_

Then, someone called "Juliet" from behind the stage.

Mikan: _"Anon, anon! Come, let's away; the strangers all are gone."_

They both left the stage as the light's dimmed for the scene while the audience applauded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(ACT II, SCENE II)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the scene that Natsume and Natsuma did their first day of practice.

Natsuma: _"Romeo!"  
_Natsume: _"Yes my dear?"  
_Natsuma:_ "At what o'clock to-morrow shall I send to thee?  
_Natsume: _"At the hour of nine."  
_Natsuma:_ "I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then. I have forgot why I did call thee back."  
_Natsume: _"Let me stand here till thou remember it."  
_Natsuma:_ "I shall forget, to have thee still stand there, remembering how I love thy company."  
_Natsume: _"And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget, forgetting any other home but this."_

They walked closer to each other until they were in each other's arms, but still starring at each other.

Natsuma: "_'Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone: and yet no further than a wanton's bird; who lets it hop a little from her hand, like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves, and with a silk thread plucks it back again, so loving-jealous of his liberty."  
_Natsume:_ "I would I were thy bird."_

As they did their performance, they felt a presence in the audience that made the hair on the back of their necks stand and freeze. They continued to perform, not wanting to ruin the play, but they also looked out of the corner of their eyes and saw Persona. He was in the back of the auditorium, leaning against the wall. No one could see that they were looking at the audience so they were safe from everyone turning around to look as well.

Natsuma: _"Sweet, so would I: yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."  
_Natsuma: "_'Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone: and yet no further than a wanton's bird; who lets it hop a little from her hand, like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves, and with a silk thread plucks it back again, so loving-jealous of his liberty."  
_Natsume:_ "I would I were thy bird."  
_Natsuma: _"Sweet, so would I: yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."_

They were hugging each other as they finished. The lights dimmed for the next scene and they left the stage. When they were backstage, Mikan ran up to them with a big smile.

Mikan: "You guys were great! That was better than the first time!"

She looked at them and noticed that their bangs were covering their eyes.

Natsuma: "Natsume, you felt it, didn't you?"  
Natsume: "Ya."  
Mikan: "What, you felt what?"

Natsuma looked up at Mikan and smiled.

Natsuma: "Oh, nothing Mikan. We were just talking aloud. Sorry. We should get ready for the next scene."

She gave a smile and Mikan smile back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(ACT V, SCENE III)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the last scene of the play. They had just played the part where Romeo had drunken his poison. One of the students' was playing Friar Laurence and another played the first watchman. He had just entered the tomb.

Student #4: _"Romeo! O, pale! Who else? What, Paris too? And steep'd in blood? Ah, what an unkind hour is guilty of this lamentable chance! The lady stirs."_

At this point, the sleeping Natsuma woke up.

Natsuma: _"O comfortable friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo?"_

She looks and sees Natsume on the floor. He hears a noise at the temple entrance.

Student #4: _"I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep: a greater power than we can contradict hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away. Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead; and Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee among a sisterhood of holy nuns: stay not to question, for the watch is coming; come, go, good Juliet,"_

He hears it again.

Student #4: _"I dare no longer stay."  
_Natsuma: _"Go; get thee hence, for I will not away."_

He leaves the stage once she finishes. She bends down next to him.

Natsuma: _"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:"_

She took the bottle from his hand and tried to drink it, but nothing came out. She looked at the bottle, then tossed it away angrily.

Natsuma: _"O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative."_

Natsuma slowly lowered her head towards Natsume's. The entire audience went dead silent. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. As her eyes closed and their lips connected, the audience gasped. For every fan girl, fan boy, Mikan, and Ruka, time seemed to stand completely still, but in truth, it only lasted a few seconds to a minute. She parted her lips and stared at him.

Natsuma: _"Thy lips are warm."_

She suddenly heard a noise from offstage.

Student #5: _"Lead, boy: which way?"  
_Natsuma:_ "Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief."_

She spotted a dagger on his waste and took it in her hand. She unsheathed it and everyone saw it shine as the stage lights hit it. The audience gasped at it. It looked so real, but it wasn't. It was a fake dagger that Natsuma had created. The part that you held onto was real, but the knife itself was just an illusion.

Natsuma: _"O happy dagger! This is thy sheathe; here rust, and let me die!"_

In one quick thrust, she stabbed herself. After she stabbed herself with the fake dagger, everyone gasped in fear, thinking that it was real. She pulled it out of her and tossed it away from them, fake blood appeared on her dress which was also an illusion. Instead of falling on the ground like the script said, she decided to ad-lib a little.

Natsuma: _"Romeo, my love, with you I shall forever stay."_

With those last words, a single tear ran down her face and she collapsed on his body. Luckily, she was light otherwise it would have hurt. As the lights dimmed and the curtains closed, there was a strange silence in the audience for a moment. Tsubasa and Misaki looked out at the audience in fear.

Tsubasa-sempia whispering: "Why aren't they clapping?"  
Misaki-sempia whispering: "I don't know. Maybe they didn't like the show."

Suddenly, they almost went deaf at the loud applause they heard. They looked out at the audience. Everyone, every single one of them had tears in their eyes, smiles on their faces, and were clapping and whistling their hearts out. It was the best show they had ever seen and they probably wouldn't see a show any better unless Natsume and Natsuma played in it. As the curtains opened, everyone cheered louder, if that's even possible, as everyone took a bow. Natsuma looked to her right and saw Ruka starring at her. She let go of Natsume's hand and gestured for him to come. He blushed as he slowly proceeded to her side and bowed with everyone else. As they bowed, Natsuma and Natsume noticed that Persona had left. Their uneasy feeling was gone as well. When everyone was backstage, some of the audience came backstage to congratulate their friends and the other actors. Just as Natsuma was about to leave, Mikan walked, or rather ran, up to her, calling her name.

Mikan: "Natsuma, where are you going?"  
Natsuma: "Oh, no where Mikan. I'm just really tired. I was going to go to bed early since we probably have a big day tomorrow."  
Mikan: "Oh. Okay."

She ran off after hearing Tsubasa calling her. Natsuma was about to leave when Natsume put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him.

Natsume: "What's really wrong?"  
Natsuma: "Natsume, I'm just really tired, really."

He let go of her, but still looked at her with concern.

Natsuma: "Don't worry Nasu. I'm fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

She waved good-bye and left for her room. As she walked through the woods, she came to a halt.

Natsuma: "Alright, come out. I know you're there."

On cue, Persona came from behind a tree.

Natsuma: "Persona, what is it you want?"  
Persona: "Why I merely came to congratulate you on a job well done tonight. It was the best Romeo and Juliet performance I'd ever seen."  
Natsuma: "Thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. I don't feel well."  
Persona: "Of course. Get some rest."

He left into the woods and Natsuma kept walking to her room. When she got in her room, she leant on the door as she fell to her knees. When she lifted her head so you could see her eyes, her cheeks were beat red, her forehead was sweaty, and she was coughing. She walked to her closet, put on a night gown, and went to bed. She looked at her clock before falling asleep. It read 11:23 p.m.

Natsuma: "Oh man. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

She turned to lie on her back.

Natsuma: "And the worst part is that I'm sick."

To be continued...


	11. Natsuma Gets Sick

**I'M SO SORRY!!!!!! I've been sick for GAWD knows how long!!!!!! And I had to make up my work.**

**ENJOY THE AWFUL CHAPTER!!!!**

* * *

Gakuen Alice Academy #11: Natsuma Gets Sick

The next day, Natsume, Mikan, and Ruka were at the Sakura Tree, waiting for Natsuma to get there in their school uniforms, and we all know that the infamous Black Cat isn't the patient type. He was tapping his foot in irritation and burning every leaf that that fell from the tree.

Natsume: "Grrr, what is taking her so long?!"  
Mikan: "Calm down Natsume. I'm sure she just over slept or something."

Just then, Natsuma came running towards them. She wore her hat, of course, and uniform, but the thing that surprised them was that she had a mask over her mouth. They had questioned looks. When she stopped in front of them, she was panting.

Natsuma: "Sorry I'm late guys. I forgot to set my alarm clock."  
Natsume: "What, is Polka-dots rubbing off on you?"  
Mikan: "Natsume!"

Ruka looked at Natsuma. After her breathing evened, she began to cough. They all looked at her.

Ruka: "Natsuma, are you alright? You don't look so good."  
Natsuma: "Ya, I'm fine. Honestly. I just got a little cold is all."  
Mikan: "Then shouldn't you be resting in bed?"  
Natsuma: "No really, I'm fine guys. I really want to enjoy today with you guys."

They all looked at her.

Natsuma: "Come on. Don't worry about me. It's just a little cold. I'll get over it in a day or so. Can we just enjoy today?"

Natsume's head dropped so you couldn't see his eyes.

Natsume: "You lied.

Everyone looked at him as Natsuma's head fell as well.

Natsume: "You lied, to me. Why?"  
Natsuma: "I'm sorry Natsume. I just really wanted to spend the day with you guys. If I didn't come, you would've worried about me like you did when we were younger. I didn't want you to worry again."

After some time he did his infamous "hn" to show he didn't care. Natsuma only smiled under her mask, but you could tell in her eyes.

Natsuma: "So, are we going or not?"

They looked at each other before nodding and walking to the festival. While at the festival, they looked at all the different booths and they different, yet cool, items they each sold. Mikan was completely astonished.

Mikan: "WOW! This is better then last years'!"

They continued walking until they got hungry. Just like last time, Mikan ordered the crazy looking pie and, just like last time, there were rot devils in it, but Mikan didn't notice it. She was about to take a bite when Natsuma sneezed.

Natsuma: "ACHOO!!"

When she sneezed, Mikan's hair caught on fire. She screamed and threw the piece of pie in her hand in the air.

Mikan: "Aaahhh!!!"  
Natsuma: "ACHOO!!"

This time, a bucket of water appeared over her head and put the fire out. Mikan had a sad face on and a waterfall of tears started to fall from her eyes.

Natsuma: "a-a-AAAA-CCCCHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

The last time she sneezed, her head hit the table so hard; it broke in half; the pie falling to the ground, upside down. The pie was officially gone and everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

Natsuma: "Um, sorry about the pie. Here."

She pulled out her wallet and paid for it. She then bowed.

Natsuma: "Sorry again."

She stood up to leave and Natsume followed right behind her. Meanwhile Mikan was still crying about being wet and the ruined pie. Ruka watched the two retreating figures and stood up.

Ruka: "Mikan, we should get going again. Sorry again for the pie."

He and Mikan both got up and started walking to catch up to Natsume and Natsuma.

Mikan: "Aww man. I really wanted to try that pie for once."  
Ruka: "Mikan, you mean you didn't notice?"

She just stared at him.

Mikan: "Notice what?"  
Ruka: "Mikan, there were rot devils in that pie just like last year. Natsuma probably noticed them and did the only thing she could do."  
Mikan: "But she burned my hair!!"

Waterfalls of tears ran down her face again.

Ruka: "Ya, but she probably did it because she knew how you would have reacted. Plus, she did put the fire out as soon as she made it. She had to figure out a way to get rid of the pie without hurting her feelings."

Mikan only pouted as they got closer to the other two. When they were close enough, they all walked together towards the Haunted Mansion.

Mikan: "WOW!!!!! Let's go in there!! Let's go in there!!"

She was jumping up and down with excitement.

Ruka: "Uh, I don't think that's a very good idea."  
Mikan: "WAHHH!!!!!!!! WHY NOT?!?!?!"  
Natsume: "Because idiot, the last time you went in there, you almost had a heart attack."

And so the fight began. Natsume and Mikan fought while Ruka tried to break them up. None of them noticed Natsuma walking towards the Haunted House. Finally Ruka spotted her.

Ruka: "Hay Natsuma, where are you going?"  
Natsuma: "Mikan said that she wanted to go in there, so I was just leading the way."  
Mikan: "YYYAAAYYY!!!!!! LET'S GO!!"

With that, they all walked towards the Haunted House. Or rather, Natsume walked with his hands in his pockets, Ruka walked while petting his rabbit and reassuring her that everything would be okay, Mikan skipped towards the Haunted House, and Natsuma sort of swayed unsteadily. She tried to control it, but everything was spinning so much that it was hard to tell up from right and down from left. Natsume noticed it and was scared for her.

**IN THE HAUNTED HOUSE**

The four of them walked into the Haunted House together. This time, Mikan wasn't that scared at all. Natsuma was a little behind them, sorta dragging herself along so that she didn't get left behind or worry everyone. Natsume and Ruka, of course, kept an eye on her and frequently kept looking back at her while Mikan kept looking at all the scary things in the Haunted House. After some time, the old woman clad in all white with the grey in the last Haunted House came and asked for some help again.

Mikan: "Aw, of course we'll help."

When she finished her sentence, Natsume walked right past her followed by Natsuma and Ruka as well.

Mikan: "Natsume!"

She followed after him, yelling at him to help the old woman. The woman turned her head to follow them and (a/n: okay. I just want to skip to the part where Natsume and Mikan are stuck in the walls. Natsume is on top of her again, a rock fell on his right ankle and Natsume is standing over both of them holding a bigger rock, kinda like a boulder, over her shoulders) As the dust had cleared, Natsume and Mikan began to cough. Natsuma was struggling to hold the boulder over her head. Her knees buckled and her back was hunched over dangerously. She began to bend over more and more each second she held it.

After all the dust had disappeared, she dropped the boulder rather clumsily. Once it was off, she fell into a heap on the floor. She quickly sat up so as not to worry the others.

Natsume sat down off of her and placed a hand gently on his injured ankle. (a/n: ok. I really wanna get on with the next chs so imma skip this one. Okay, so Natsuma heals Natsume's ankle and once they get out she has to go to the hospital)

To be continued…

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT AS HELL!!!!!! I JUST WANTED TO FINISH IT SO I COULD MOVE ON!!!**


End file.
